Si de algo estoy segura
by Natsuki Akutagawa
Summary: La vida de Risa luego de salir de la secundaria dió un giro de 180 , cambiandola completamente. No vió a sus amigos hasta el día de su graduación... reencontrandose con Otani luego de 5 años, y él querra recuperarla, pero...¿Podrá? CAP8 UP!
1. Capitulo 1: Cómo cambia la vida

Disclaimer: Sólo algunos personajes de ésta historia me pertenecen.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1°: Cómo ha cambiado la vida.**_

"_De pronto me sentí ahogada, de modo que decidí salir de la clase e ir a caminar por el parque que tenía la universidad. Desde hace 2 años estoy estudiando, el próximo año hago mi tesis, y si todo va bien, seré Enfermera. De todos modos no era algo que me pusiera tan feliz desde aquel fatal día... sólo así he decidido llamarle, un día fatal._

_Me senté en una de las bancas del parque y no tenía ganas de pensar, por lo tanto me puse los audífonos que yacían conectados a mi i-pod. Comenzó aquella canción... Justo en aquel momento ésa canción debía estar agrega a la lista de reproducción. ¿El destino, mala suerte? No lo sé, sólo sé que recordé tantas cosas... me duele tanto que... me está costando respirar._

_Ya bueno, ya debo dejarlo pasar, ya basta con ponerle una barrera a un sentimiento. Quizá si no le tomo importancia pueda dejar de sentirlo de una vez..."_

- Ahh.... - Suspiro ahogado – "_Desde cuándo cambió mi forma de ser... yo no me di cuenta…"_

Koizumi decidió volver hasta la clase, debía saca su carrera lo más rápido posible, quería volver a Kansai. Eso deseaba con todo su ser. De modo que se encaminó hasta la clase, pero desafortunadamente ésta ya había terminado y todos sus compañeros se disponían a volver a sus casas.

- ¡Risa! - Gritó una muchacha. Risa le miró en forma de contestación.

- Karen... Ahí estás – Dijo aliviada la pelirroja.

- Estaba buscándote – Karen le miró con cara apenada - ¿Estás Bien?

- Sí... supongo – Risa sonríe alegremente y se devuelve a casa con su actual amiga.

"_Tokio... tiene tanta gente, tantos autos, tanto movimiento, el comercio, el estrés... Siempre supe que esto no era lo mío. Desde la muerte de mis padres he estado muy sola"- _Risa tenía la vista pegada al suelo, sin embargo, ésta mirada estaba ida.

- Risa, ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿Eh?, si. Sólo recordaba un poco a mis padres...

- Oh, Risa, debes dejar de pensar en ello, todo pasó hace más de un año, no te lamentes. No fue culpa tuya.

- Si lo sé... es sólo que... mi situación. Soy una carga para ti, Karen-chan.

- No, Risa, estás hablando estupideces de nuevo. Yo te prometí cuidarte, incluso después de que dejes la silla de ruedas.

- Es que... es tan difícil Karen-chan. Y ¿Si nunca puedo volver a caminar? Tú sabes que el accidente me produjo una contusión bastante delicada en mi columna, y si bien no perjudicó mi sistema nervioso central, yo... a veces pienso que no volveré a caminar.

- No pienses estupideces, ¿Vale?. - Karen le miró con esperanza.

Karen, una chica de estatura normal para una chica Japonesa. Su pelo era lacio y negro, tan largo que llegaba hasta sus nalgas. Suele vestir siempre de falda, ya sea corta o larga. Una remera que convine con la falda y siempre sus zapatos amados, las chalas. Es una chica sencilla, y sensible. Le gusta mucho compartir con la gente y tiene facilidad para adecuarse en grupos y situaciones diversas. Le es difícil hacer amigos por que es muy desconfiada de la gente.

Koizumi Risa y Hiroyuki Karen se dirigieron a un centro comercial para ir a hacer algunas compras, en unos días más habría una fiesta formal y pretendían brillar en ésta. Caminando, mientras Karen llevaba a Risa en su silla de ruedas, conversaron de cosas variadas. La verdad es que eran muy amigas. Se llevaban muy bien, pero jamás habían hablado de cosas pasadas, de penas y alegrías, y supusieron que ése era el momento indicado para hacerlo, de modo que decidieron que antes de ir de compras pararían en algún restaurant de comida rápida para poder hablar tranquilamente sobre cosas variadas.

- Nee, Risa – Se adelantó Karen a hablar – Sé que hay algo más que te está torturando. Soy tu amiga de hace más de dos años, sabes que puedes confiar en mi...

- Gomene, Karen-chan. Es que me duele hablar de ello. Sí, Es verdad, hay algo que me está torturando de hace un tiempo – Respondió Risa - Hace... aproximadamente 5 años, cuando iba en segundo año de preparatoria, me enamoré perdidamente de un chico. Siempre supe que sería un amor imposible, sólo por el hecho de que él medía veinte centímetros menos que yo. De igual forma le declaré mis sentimientos, siendo rechazada dos veces. Aún así, me esforcé, derramé miles de lágrimas. Éramos tal para cual. Los gustos, la forma de ser... incluso el complejo lo compartíamos, pero él sólo me veía como su amiga, la amazona que le apoyaba en momentos de penas y quien le acompañaba al concierto de nuestra banda favorita – El brillo de los ojos de Risa se apagó - Dos años estuve sufriendo por aquel amor. Dos navidades juntos, yo amándolo y él... sólo viéndome como su amiga, la mejor, probablemente. Hasta que un día, en mi cumpleaños... decidió dar un primer paso. Me besó...

- Que hermosa historia, Risa... ¿pero qué pasó entonces?

- Yo le amé sin condiciones, no me importaba su altura, le amaba con toda la intensidad que un corazón podría soportar. Estuvimos de novios durante un año, la primera navidad juntos como novios. No fue la más normal, sin embargo fue la más hermosa. Jamás necesitamos ser una pareja normal, porque sólo la estatura impedía que lo fuera, pero nos amábamos, andábamos sin temor, tomados de la mano por la ciudad, frente a las miradas indiscretas de las personas... no nos importaba. El quería ser profesor de Educación física, de modo que se postuló para Nagasaki University, donde fue aceptado. Sabíamos que debíamos separarnos. Nagasaki estaba bastante lejos de Kansai. Pasaron varias cosas, y llegó el momento en que él debía irse. Me dirigí a Airport Kansai. Al llegar, caí en la cuenta de que estaba con una chica. ¡Maldita sea! No pude verle la cara a esa estúpida. Sin embargo... ahí estaba él, besándola. Yo no supe más que hacer que... escapar. Corrí sin cesar hasta llegar al centro de Kansai, Ahí pasé la tarde... al ver mi celular, 24 llamadas perdidas tenía de él, luego, una llamada entrante, también de él. No le contesté, estaba tan enojada, no te imaginas cuanto...

- … - Karen sólo podía mirar a Risa, cabizbaja.

- Para entonces, yo ya tenía 19 años. En unos meses más cumpliría 20... y me sentía sola. Se hizo de noche y llegué a casa. Mi madre preocupada me estaba esperando con té verde... Sabía que ése día yo me alejaría de quien amaba, nunca supo que tanto fue ése alejamiento. Jamás volví a saber de Otani. 2 meses después te conocí cuando estaba haciendo la prueba para entrar a la universidad. Y de ahí, hasta ahora han pasado 3 años. Vaya que estoy vieja, ¿nee, Karen-chan?. - Risa sonrió tontamente, tratando de ahogar un llanto.

- La verdad, Risa, no sé qué decir, yo... jamás he amado a alguien con tal intensidad...

- No te preocupes. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tienes para contar?

-Después de lo que tú me contaste, lo demás es basura – Rió – Ya, vamos a comprar.

- Ok.

Risa y Karen se dirigieron a la tienda de vestidos de noche. Se probaron una y mil cosas. Risa, la verdad, sí podía caminar, pero dificultosamente, así que el doctor dijo que debía tomar reposo de ésa forma, sin dejar de, a veces, caminar un poco, para que sus músculos no se atrofiaran, de forma que una vez a la semana tenía que ir al kinesiólogo.

Ya habiendo tenido lista la ropa, las muchachas se dirigieron a tomar un taxi. Aquel día a Risa le tocaba kinesiólogo y era de suma importancia asistir. Todos los miércoles a las 7 de la tarde, salían aproximadamente de ahí a las 8, para llegar a su hogar – el cual compartían juntas – a las 9 de la noche. Ésta vez no habría sido una excepción si no hubiera sido porque el doctor que revisaba a Risa todos los meses la mandó a llamar, a solas.

- Hola, Sensei – Dijo Risa asomándose al consultorio del Dr. Ajibana, algo nerviosa

- Hola, Koizumi-san, Entra.– Dijo el Doctor – Bueno Risa, no quiero hacer esto muy largo, así que iré al grano. Revisé tus exámenes, estás lista para dejar la silla de ruedas. Tu columna se encuentra en perfecto estado. – Risa le miraba expectante - Tus piernas no lo están a un cien por cien, por lo que tendrás que usar una muleta en cada lado por unos 5 meses, aproximadamente. Luego, deberás andar con una. El proceso de andar con una es un poco más largo, en total sería como 1 año y medio para ya poder decirte si estás en condiciones de andar por tu propia cuenta

- Doctor, eso es una excelente noticia. Yo deseaba con muchas ansias volver a caminar por mi propia cuenta.

- Sí, he visto tus ejercicios y me di cuenta que, si bien no caminas del todo bien, ya tu columna se reafirmó del accidente

- Gracias, Doctor. Entonces pasaré a recoger las muletas. Arigato Gonzaimasu – Risa hizo una reverencia y sobre su silla de ruedas salió del consultorio.

Afuera de éste, le esperaba Karen, quien al ver que Risa salía con una sonrisa en la cara se paró de inmediato del asiento y se dirigió donde su amiga para preguntarle qué había hablado con el Doctor. Koizumi le contó y fueron juntas a celebrar a un Bar.

- Brindo, por el logro que has tenido, te ha costado, Risa y por fin podrás ponerte en pie como has deseado.

- Amen por eso, hermana. – Rió

Rieron juntas durante varias horas, contando anécdotas y acordándose de cosas que vivieron juntas.

- ¿¡Risa!? - La aludida miró hacia donde provenía la voz que llamaba a su nombre.

- ¿No-Nobu-chan?

- Risa, tanto tiempo – Nobu se acercó a Risa para saludarla con un fuerte abrazo.

- Si, Nobu. Siéntate. Te presento a Karen, Amiga y compañera de universidad y pieza.

- Hola, Karen, Soy Nobu, mucho gusto – Nobu saludó a Karen con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa

- Mucho gusto, Nobu-kun.

- Nada de formalidades, sólo dime Nobu. Y bien, Risa, dime, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?

- Pues nada. Sólo estudiar.

- ¿En qué universidad estás? No sabía que te habías venido a Tokio.

- Estoy en la Universidad de Juntendo.

- Oh qué bien... ¿am..? pero Risa, en esa universidad no hay Estilista.

- Oh, no – risa atontada – Estoy estudiando enfermería.

- Qué raro, pero bueno. ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Claro que si! Me gusta mucho.

- ¡Qué bueno Risa!. Yo ya salí de la universidad. Estudié Educación parvularia.

- Am... Y... ¿Nakao?

- ¡Ah!. está en Hokkaido. Yo vine con una amiga de la universidad a comprar vestidos. Él se quedó con Otani... Están viendo trajes de noche.

- ¿Qué?, ¿se casaran?

- ¡Oh! ¡no! Otani se graduó hace un mes y ahora toca la ceremonia de despedida.

- Qué bueno. Hace mucho tiempo que no sé de él.

- Sí, está muy cambiado. Siento que será un excelente profesor.

- Oh, ¿si? Está bien eso – El brillo de Risa se apago por unos segundos –

-Nakao-chii y yo pensamos casarnos, aún no tenemos la fecha. La verdad es que no me ha pedido matrimonio. Pero presiento que pronto lo hará.

- Espero que me invites – Una sonrisa picarona salió de los labios de Koizumi.

- Pero obvio. Es más. He estado tratando de ubicarte. Llamé a la casa de tus padres y nadie contestó por días.

- Nobu... Tú no sabes... – Karen miró con preocupación a la pelirroja - yo... mis padres... han muerto hace un año más o menos.

- Oh, Risa, lo siento tanto.

- No te preocupes... supongo que supiste del accidente.

- Si, salió en la televisión.

- Si... bueno, no te preocupes. - Sonrió tiernamente.

- Bueno, Risa. Mi amiga me está esperando afuera. Dame tu número para llamarte y nos juntemos un día de éstos.

- Ok, aquí está mi numero – Risa le estiro un papel que parecía ser una tarjeta donde tenía anotado su número telefónico.

- Ya, Risa, Karen, Adiós, fue un gusto.

- Adiós – dijeron al unísono las universitarias.

- Ella... fue mi amiga durante y después de la preparatoria. Ella me ayudó con el tema de Otani.

- Así que asi se llama el chico.

- Si...

- Bueno, Risa, supongo que tenemos que volver, ya son las una de la madrugada, debemos ir a la universidad mañana

- Karen, ¡tonta! Mañana no hay clases.

- Oh, genial. Pero de todos modos... volvamos, ¿si?

- Está bien.

Karen y Risa se encaminaron al paradero y tomaron un taxi, en pocos minutos ya se encontraban en casa, dispuestas a dormir.


	2. Capitulo 2: Oye, Risa Parte I

ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN ESTO

Desde el capitulo 2 en adelante, hasta terminar el fic, pondré OST's para darle ambiente. De modo que cuando se necesite que pongan algún track, pondré por ejemplo. "Y Risa comenzó a llorar" (Track 6). Cabe destacar que ésto es sólo un ejemplo. En el comienzo de cada capitulo pondré el link de el ost requerido, con el numero de éste, claro está.

Track 22: .com/watch?v=4ik06BKOF04&feature=related

(Es youtube, no sé porqué no sale entero el link)

* * *

**_Capitulo n° 2: Oye, Risa. Parte I_**

_Sentí un duro golpe en la cabeza. No sabía que pasaba, me dolía todo, le grité a mis padres, pero no respondían, mi hermano se quejaba de dolor, y yo... me ardían las piernas, no podía moverme, me sentía aplastada por quien sabe qué cosas, estaba inmovilizada completamente. _

_Sentí que el tiempo pasaba muy lento, traté inútilmente de sacar lo que me aplastaba, cuando de pronto sentí el sonido de sirenas. Me ensordecían. Luces de linternas encandilaban mis ojos. Estaba media moribunda, tenía mucha sed y sentía que mi boca estaba llena de piedrecillas. Estaba mareada, tenía mucho sueño, pero sentía que si dormía algo malo pasaría. Esperé, hasta que escuché gritos..._

- _¡La encontré! - Sentí que gritó un hombre. Le sentía a lo lejos hablar, sin embargo sentía como trataba de sacarme el peso de encima._

_Caí en la cuenta de todo lo que pasó. Mi auto se volcó y cayó por un barranco, de alguna forma salí del auto en el impacto y éste calló encima mío. Mi hermano chillaba de una forma incontrolable, me dolía escucharlo de esa forma. Algo me inquietó. No escuchaba a mis padres, pensé que ya los habían sacado del auto._

_En el momento en que dejé de sentir el peso sobre mí, el dolor en mis piernas me enloqueció, grité desesperadamente. Lloré de dolor. Me ardían las piernas. Sentí que me posaban sobre una camilla y me sacaban con un aparato en el cuello. Pensé que si me movía dolería aún más. Me quedé dormida al sentir un pinchazo en mi brazo._

- _¿Qué hago acá? - Me pregunté, al ver que muchas luces blancas me cegaban. Al momento de sentir el olor característico de un hospital, las imágenes del accidente pasaron como fotogramas por mi cabeza, haciéndome daño._

- _Suturas, por favor. Necesito que le aspiren las piedrecillas de la boca. Háganle un lavado de estomago, ¡Ya! - Al escuchar la voz desesperada del Doctor, me desesperé yo igual. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué me iba a pasar? - Anestesia, necesita una cirugía de inmediato, llamen al cirujano, ¡De inmediato, dije!_

_Sin poder decir ni una palabra, otro pinchazo en mi brazo. Sentí que mi cuerpo se adormecía y volví a caer en un profundo sueño. (Track 22)_

- _Oh Risa, has despertado – Sentí una voz familiar hablarme al segundo de que abrí los ojos. Sentí que todo se había relajado – Estaba muy preocupada por ti. ¿Cómo te sientes? Vine apenas supe la noticia del accidente._

- _Karen, me duele todo – Dije dificultosamente_

- _Tranquila, no te alteres ni hagas ni un esfuerzo. Ahora estás bien, pero estuviste con riesgo vital. Has dormido durante 3 días. Espero hayas descansado,_

- _E...estoy muy cansada. Me duele todo... - Agregué_

- _Es normal. Qué bueno que estás bien. Tu hermano está en la habitación contigua, el Doctor dijo que arreglaría la habitación para dejarte junto a él._

- _¿Cómo está mi hermano?_

- _Está bien, no se daño tanto su cuerpo como el tuyo._

- _Y … ¿mis padres? - Sentí como se creaba un silencio en toda la habitación..._

- _Risa... Tus padres han fallecido._

- _No... - dije llorando desconsoladamente – No es verdad._

_- __Si, el impacto fue muy grande para ellos, ambos tuvieron un derrame cerebral y murieron horas después de llegar al hospital. Lo siento – Me desesperé, ¿qué haría sin mis padres? _

_La celebración de mi tan esperado cumpleaños... sin darme cuenta se convirtió en un infierno._

_(Fin track 22)_

- Koizumi, ya son las 10, despierta...

- Cinco minutos más, por favor.

- No, ya has dormido una hora desde que te desperté. Risa, ¡llegaremos tarde al Vuelo! - Koizumi al escuchar esto se levantó de un salto y se dirigió corriendo al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

_Hace tres días cumplí 25 años, y mis padres cumplieron ayer 5 años de fallecidos... Mi vida parece haber cambiado mucho durante éstos últimos cinco años, y de hecho, así es. _

El vuelo con dirección al distrito de Kansai, favor de dirigirse a la puerta asignada. - Se escuchó hablar a una mujer por algún altoparlante cerca de las chicas.

Había aproximadamente 20 jóvenes esperando la partida del mismo vuelo, eran los compañeros en enfermería de Koizumi, habían decidido hacer la fiesta de despedida de la carrera en Kansai, ya que muchos de los graduados eran de allá.

Se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta para ser revisados. Estaban muy emocionados. En dos horas ya estarían en la ciudad donde muchos habían pasado su infancia y su adolescencia. Se escuchaban murmullos, todos hablaban con sus amigos al mismo tiempo. Risa, por su parte, estaba totalmente callada, estaba ansiosa de llegar, volver a su casa, visitar a Chiharu y Suzuki. Llamar a Nobu y Nakao... no hallaba la hora de estar ya en la ciudad, tenía pensado hacer tantas cosas, que creía que no tendría tiempo.

Cuando ya todos los pasajeros estaban en sus asientos respectivos, se sintió hablar por un altoparlante al Piloto en jefe del vuelo en el que iba Risa con sus compañeros. Acto seguido, las azafatas comenzaban a enseñar cómo ponerse el cinturón, de qué forma debían ir sentados y las cosas de emergencia. Cuando la azafata ya había terminado, todos se prepararon para despegar y el sonido de los motores comenzó a sonar. En cuestión de minutos el avión ya estaba a 5000 kilómetros sobre el nivel del mar.

* * *

En otro lugar del país, un chico bajito estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala de su departamento, con las ventanas cerradas, recordando una y mil cosas. Preguntándose otras miles más. Muchos sucesos pasaban por su cabeza en cuestión de segundos...

"_Puede que sea su novia ahora, pero me llama idiota y me dice que soy repugnante todo el tiempo. Apenas y puedo decir si le gusto o no."_

Eso y más cosas pasaban por su mente en forma de recuerdos. Él ya se había hecho a la idea de que sólo serían eso, recuerdos, que esos momentos jamás volverían a repetirse, y es que ya habiendo pasado 5 años no cabía en su cabeza que sucediera de otra forma.

_Oye Risa,¿cómo es en Tokio?_

_Yo estoy a miles de millas de distancia_

_Pero nena, esta noche te ves tan linda._

_Así es..._

_Ni el "times square" brilla tanto como tú._

_Te juro que es cierto._

Otani se paseaba por la habitación de acá para allá. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que tiene como objetivo hacer un agujero en el piso. Cuando ya se cansó de caminar de un lado para otro, decidió sentarse y relajarse, sentía que debía olvidar el pasado y continuar su vida. Cómo era posible que después de 5 años aún le recordara...

– _Debe estar hecha toda una mujer, debe estar preciosa – _pensaba - ¡Cómo desearía verla, joder!

_Oye Risa_

_No te preocupes por la distancia_

_Yo estoy ahí mismo si te sientes sola..._

_Dale a esta canción otra escuchada_

_Cierra los ojos_

_Escucha mi voz, es mi disfraz_

_Estoy a tu lado_

No podía siquiera por un momento borrar las imágenes que tenía en su mente. Le inquietaba... el hecho de que cada vez que pensaba en ella... su cara se veía borrosa. Sí, había pasado tanto tiempo sin ella, sin verle, que había hasta olvidado su cara, su sonrisa, su chillona voz, incluso olvidó cómo se sentía el calor de su cuerpo. Lo que jamás pudo olvidar fue su aroma, estaba tan impregnado su aroma corporal en su nariz que no podía ni por un segundo... dejar de imaginar que ella estaba cerca. Sin embargo, éste aroma sólo se presentaba en forma de átomo, era tan fugaz y débil que sentía que hasta aquello estaba olvidando.

– _¿Qué habrá sido de ella? ¿Estará con alguien más? ¿Será feliz? ¿Seguirá siendo la Risa que conocí? Espero que si..._

_Oye Risa_

_Yo sé que los tiempos se están volviendo difíciles_

_Pero tú sólo créeme nena_

_Algún día voy a pagar las cuentas con ésta guitarra_

_Vamos a estar bien_

_Vamos a tener la vida que sabemos que deberíamos tener_

_Mi palabra es palabra._

Volvió a pararse de su asiento, pero ésta vez para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar un café, sin embargo el sonido del timbre le detuvo. De forma que se devolvió y se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada para abrirla.

– ¿Diga?

– Tiene correspondencia

– Gracias, Acá tiene su propina

– Gracias. Adiós.

Dejó las cartas en la mesita de centro de la sala y volvió a ir a la cocina, ésta vez sí consiguió prepararse un café. Eran las 12 del día y él aún seguía en pijamas. Era sábado por lo que no tenía clases y tenía el día libre. No tenía nada qué hacer. Tomó su taza de café y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala dejando ésta al lado de la correspondencia.

Hubo un sobre que le llamó la atención, era rosado y tenía conejitos en los bordes. Sintió que su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que le daría un ataque cardiaco. Tomó aquel sobre y leyó "Para Otani-sensei." Dio vuelta el sobre para leer el remitente: Koizumi Risa. Tokio -Japón.

Se le removieron las entrañas, sintió que era una pesadilla dentro de un sueño maravilloso. Por fin sabría algo de Risa... su Risa. Abrió el sobre y vio dentro de él una hoja rosada también ¡que característico eran este tipo de colores para Risa!:

_Tokio. 5 de noviembre de 2009_

_Querido Otani:_

_¡Hola! Hace mucho que no nos hablamos y que no sabemos qué ha pasado el uno del otro. Aún así he querido escribirte ésta carta, es algo cursi, quizás, pero ya sabes cómo soy. Espero que estés bien. Me he conseguido tu dirección con Nakao, espero no te enfades con él._

_Mejor iré al grano. ¡Me he graduado!. No pongas ésa cara, baka, sí, como lees, el 29 de octubre me gradué como enfermera, sé que es sorprendente pero así es como es la vida. Por eso el día 10 de noviembre con mis compañeros de clases realizaremos una fiesta formal en el gimnasio del colegio donde asistimos en la preparatoria. Es a las 9 de la noche, espero verte por ahí, ya que éste momento es muy importante para mí. Será la despedida de 5 años de estudio y arduo trabajo._

_Esperando tu asistencia y puntualidad se despide atentamente:_

_Koizumi Risa._

_Oye Risa_

_He dejado de decir tantas cosas_

_Si cada canción que te escribí a ti_

_Te quitaran el aliento_

_Las escribiría todas_

_E incluso te enamorarías más de mí_

_Lo tendremos todo_

- Ésa estúpida, es lógico que asistiré... - Otani abrió los ojos – Espera un momento... ¡Hoy es nueve! ¡Dios! Debo ir a comprarme un traje. - Otani aún no comprendía el sentimiento de ansia que tenía – Ya basta, Otani, - se dijo a sí mismo - tranquilízate. No te hagas ilusiones, lo más probable es que ya tenga a alguien más....

Otani se dirigió lenta y pesadamente al baño para darse una ducha. Se desvistió y miró su cuerpo al espejo. Aún se sorprendía de lo que éste había cambiado....

_Miles de millas parecen tan lejanas_

_Pero existen aviones y trenes y autos_

_Yo caminaría hasta ti si no existiese otra manera_

_Nuestros amigos van a divertirse con nosotros_

_Y nosotros simplemente nos reiremos porque sabemos_

_Que ninguno de ellos se ha sentido de ésta manera_

_Risa, puedo asegurarte_

_Que en el momento en que terminemos_

_El mundo nunca volverá a ser el mismo_

_Y tú serás la culpable._

Ya luego de la ducha, se vistió tranquilamente y al salir de su departamento, cogió un taxi y se dirigió al centro comercial para hacer unas compras. El traje, zapatos, perfume, y, sobretodo, un regalo para felicitar a Risa en ése día.

El regalo consistía en una tarjeta que decía "Felicidades por tu graduación, espero seas el mejor profesional del mundo", y un peluche de felpa, era un conejo. Él sabía todo lo que ella amaba a los conejos, sólo esperaba que esto no hubiese cambiado.

_Oye Risa_

_Tú estarás bien y no me extrañarás_

_Dos años más y terminarás el colegio_

_Y yo estaré haciendo historia como a mí me gusta_

_Tú sabes que todo es por ti_

_Nosotros podríamos hacer lo que sea que queramos_

_Oye Risa, esto es para ti_

_Ésta va para ti_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_El aterrizaje del avión está pronto. Favor de poner en posición vertical los asientos y abrocharse el cinturón. Podrán retirárselo cuando la luz sea apagada por el capitán. Gracias por viajar con Japan Airlines_

Los chicos se bajaron del avión, y muchos vieron a amigos de la infancia esperarlos, así que corrieron a su encuentro. Risa, por su parte, a pesar de que sabía que Nobu y los chicos estarían esperándola no corrió, sólo se limitó a recibir tranquilamente sus equipajes.

Cuando ya estaba con sus equipajes en la mano, se dirigió con una sonrisa hacia sus amigos. Todos corrieron a saludarla y ayudarla con los equipajes, después de todo eran 4 maletas y ella iba a duras penas a encontrarlos.

- ¡Risa-chan, cuánto tiempo! – Dijo Chiharu contenta, abrazando a la pelirroja.

- Sí, Chiharu, ¿cómo has estado?

- Muy bien – Sonrió

- Y ¿Tú, Nakao?

- Oh, muy bien Risa. Qué bueno es verte de nuevo, han pasado 5 años ¿no?

- Si. Estoy muy contenta de verlos chicos, gracias por venir. Oh… – Risa miró para todos lados – Karen-chan, ¿Dónde estás?

- ¿Quién es Karen-chan?

- Es mi amiga de universidad. Bueno, debe haberse ido… ¡Vamos!

- Vamos a tomar alguna cosa para luego ir a dejarte a la casa – Propuso Nobu

- No, mejor iré a mi casa a dejar las cosas, me daré un baño y nos encontramos.

- Está bien. Te iremos a dejar.

- ¡Hai!

Se acomodaron en el auto de Nakao y se dirigieron a la casa de Risa. Al llegar, Koizumi les invitó a entrar.

- Risa, ¿y tus padres?

- …

- ¡Nakao! Ven un momento. – Le gritó Nobu con los ojos rojos brillantes

- No. Nobu, no te preocupes. Nakao, mis padres murieron en un accidente

- Lo siento, Risa.

- ¡No se preocupen chicos! Ya han pasado 5 años. Estoy bien. Bueno. Me iré a bañar. Están en su casa, si quieren sírvanse algo. Disculpen el desorden.

- No te preocupes Risa. Ve tranquila – Dijo Suzuki en un hilito de voz.

Risa entró al baño con su ropa y unas toallas. Se desvistió y se miró al espejo. – Valla que estoy delgada – Se lamentó por unos minutos. Luego decidió apurarse para que sus amigos no esperaran tanto.

Desde afuera los chicos sentían el ruido que hacía el agua al caer al piso de la bañera.

- Risa está muy cambiada, ¿no?

- Sí, pero siento que sigue siendo la feliz Risa de antes. Ella perdió sus padres y estuvo 2 años dependiendo de aparatos para caminar. Sí que es fuerte ella. – Agregó Nobu

- Claro que si. Ella es muy fuerte, quizá se apagó un poco pero nos esforzaremos para que eso cambie y vuelva a ser la Risa que todos conocíamos. – Dijo Chiharu alentando a todos.

- ¡Ossu! – Dijeron todos al unísono.

- Iré a hacer algo para tomar, ¿me acompañas Chiharu-chan?

- Hai – Respondió ésta muy feliz y fue corriendo para alcanzar a Nobu.

Las chicas al llegar a la cocina se quedaron calladas. Acto seguido se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, teniendo el ceño fruncido.

Continuará…

* * *

El "poema" que hay en éste capitulo, no es un poema xD, es una canción de Plain White t's y se llama Hay there delilah. Yo me cambié el "Delilah" a "Risa" y El "new YOrk" a "tokio", para que calzara con la historia.

Eso, espero les haya gustado éste capitulo. Dejen Reviews por favor.

See you!


	3. Capitulo 3: Oye, Risa Parte II

Por fin actualice! xDDDD espero les guste éste capitulo n____n

* * *

_Capitulo n° 3: Oye, Risa. Parte II_

- Chiharu, ahora que Risa ha llegado… tenemos que evitar que vea a Otani. – Dijo Nobu comenzando a preparar los zumos.

- No lo sé, Nobu-chan. Quizá ella si quiera verlo…

- ¿Pero será bueno para ella eso?

- No lo sé. Es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están, ya bastante hemos hecho para esto y al final de todo… no salió tan bien.

- Tienes razón, Chiharu-chan. Estoy algo confundida, ahora iremos a tomar refrescos y… ¿si se encuentran?

- Yo insisto que deberíamos dejar las cosas como están. Risa ya ha sufrido bastante.

- Sí, es mejor. Dejemos las cosas como están. Pero… ellos… terminaron por… ¡ése Otani! – Gritó

Nobu llamando la atención de los chicos que yacían en la sala - Le pegaré si …

- Tranquila, Nobu-chan. – Dijo con voz tímida Chiharu

- Chicas, ¿está todo bien por acá? – Nakao se asomó por la puerta

- Sí, amor, ve a la sala, estoy conversando con Chiharu-chan.

- Ok… - Nakao se dirigió hasta la sala obedientemente.

- Bueno, ya están listos

- Ok, vallamos a ofrecerles a los chicos – Chiharu se dirigió hasta la sala. Sin embargo Nobu se quedó en la cocina.

Posó sus manos sobre la mesa de la cocina quedando cabizbaja, comenzó a llorar. No sabía bien la razón, pero lloró desconsoladamente. A Nakao le llamó la atención que Nobu no se apareciera aún por la sala, así que se dirigió hasta la cocina.

- Nobu-chan, ¿estás bien? – Nakao se acercó a su novia y la abrazó por la espalda. Al caer en la cuenta de que ésta estaba llorando, le miró con una cara que le decía que todo estaría bien.

- ¿Por qué, Nakao-chii?. Explícame ¿porqué Otani hizo ésa estupidez? Porque ha hecho sufrir tanto a Risa y… siquiera se inmuta, ella ha sufrido tanto por él, ahora era tiempo de que fuera feliz y ése bastardo la engaña. Luego, lo del accidente. Él ni siquiera se dignó a llamarle…

- Nobu, no debes sufrir ya más por aquello. Deja que Risa arregle sola sus problemas.

- Es que no puedo, la quiero tanto yo sólo quisiera verla siempre feliz. Sus ojos se apagaron, Nakao-chi. Ella ya no es la misma de antes…

- A lo mejor era la presión de estar en Tokio lo que le tenía así. Quizá ahora que volvió a Osaka para quedarse… eso cambie.

- Eso espero – Dijo Nobu limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriéndole a su novio. – Gracias por siempre estar acá conmigo.

- No, gracias a ti. Te amo.

- Yo igual.- Nakao le tomó la mano y la dirigió hasta la sala, donde estaban Chiharu y Suzuki esperando impacientes.

- Ya chicos, estoy lista. ¿qué hay con esas caras de muerte? ¡Anímense que Risa ha llegado para quedarse! – Risa salió corriendo al auto.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por aquello, pero se sintieron felices. Se dirigieron con una sonrisa al auto y se montaron en éste.

- Dime, Risa – Comenzó hablando Nakao. – ¿Dónde quisieras ir a beber algo.?

- Etto… - Risa se vio algo confundida.- ¡A Ikebe! Quisiera ver a mi jefa y a Kohori-kun

- Vicio-Chibi aún. ¿Risa-chan? – todos le miraron con ojos picarones.

- ¡Nada que ver! Sólo somos amigos…

- Sí, sí.

- Etto… Han sabido algo de… O… - La pelirroja dudaba

- ¿De quién, risa chan? – Preguntó curiosa Chiharu.

- Nada, olvídenlo.

- Risa, dinos, somos tus amigos. – Continuó Nobu, insistente y mirándola expectante

- Bueno, etto… de Otani. ¿Han sabido algo de él? Yo le envié una carta invitándolo a mi despedida, no sé si la habrá recibido.

- Sí la recibió, hoy me llamó para saber si yo iría – acotó Nakao

- Ah, qué bueno.

- Risa. ¿tú… aún le amas?

- ¡Pero qué dices Nobu-chan! Ya han pasado 5 años, como podría…

- Oh, sí, Tienes razón, disculpa…

- Ya basta chicos, porque me piden disculpas todo el tiempo, me siento estúpida

- Jajajajajaa lo sentimos Risa-chan – Dijeron todos al unísono.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo. ¡Estúpidos! – Rieron todos juntos.

Al llegar a Ikebe, se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al restaurant para ganar lado. Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre e hicieron su pedido.

Cuando éstos llegaron comenzaron alimentarse, conversando de variadas cosas. Luego, un celular comenzó a sonar:

- Es mío, ya vuelvo… ¿Mochi mochi? – Risa acercó su teléfono para responder la llamada. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta afuera de Ikebe para conversar tranquila.

- Risa. Soy Karen, te perdí en el aeropuerto. ¿Estás bien?

- Karen-chan, Hola. Sí, estoy bien, estoy con unos amigos. Te busqué en el aeropuerto pero no te encontré, pensé que habías encontrado a alguien y te habías ido.

- No, estaba esperándote…

- Gomene, Karen-chan. ¿Tienes dónde quedarte?

- No, por eso te llamaba. Risa, ¿puedo quedarme contigo hasta que encuentre donde dormir?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?

- Estoy en el centro de Osaka, pero no conozco así que estoy algo perdida.

- Ok, voy hasta allá para que vayas a dejar tus cosas.

- Ok.

- Te llamo cuando esté cerca. ¡Ah! Karen-chan. ¿Qué ves cerca de donde estás?

- El centro comercial, creo que es eso.

- Ok, voy enseguida.

Risa entró a Ikebe y se sentó con los chicos nuevamente.

- ¿Quién era, Risa? – Preguntó curiosa Nobu

- Era Karen-chan. Debo ir a buscarla. Acá está el dinero de mi plato. ¡Gracias por todo chicos! Los llamo mañana para que nos veamos en la ceremonia… Irán, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Risa algo insegura de la respuesta de sus amigos

- Claro que iremos. Adiós, Risa. - Dijeron al unísono mirando cómo la pelirroja se alejaba.

Risa fue caminando hasta el centro comercial con una sonrisa dibujada. En el camino, vio a un chico de pelo negro que tenía un mechón rojo que resaltaba en su flequillo. Era de estatura alta.

- ¿¡Kohori-kun!?

- ¡Koizumi-san!

- Kohori, tanto tiempo – dijo Koizumi abrazándolo.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien. Bueno, Kohori. Debo irme. ¡Ah!Te daré mi numero. Mañana tengo la ceremonia de despedida porque me gradué, quisiera que asistieses, ¿puedes?

- ¡Claro! Por ti puedo hacer todo… Nee Risa. ¿No te diste cuenta? Ahora estoy más alto

- ¡Verdad! Por la emoción no lo noté. ¿Cuánto mides?

- 1.75 cm – Kohori esbozó una sonrisa

- ¡Pero qué hiciste para crecer tanto! – Risa examinaba impaciente el cuerpo de Kohori

- Es que vengo de una familia de estatura alta. Yo era el único pequeñín. Un día vino una tía y me dijo que estaba muy alto, así que corrí a medirme y tenía 15 cm más encima.

- Oh, qué bien Kohori.

- Ahora soy más alto que tú, Risa…

- Jajaja, así veo. Ya Kohori, éste es mi numero. Espero que me llames para que nos veamos mañana.

- ¡Hai! ¡Sayonara!

Risa se dirigió corriendo al centro comercial, porque vio la hora y ya habían pasado 30 minutos. Karen estaría esperándola, y podría estar enojada.

- ¡Karen-chan! Te encontré – Risa decía agitada

- Hola Koizumi. Te demoraste bastante… - Tono irónico

- Lo siento Karen, me encontré en el camino con un ex compañero de trabajo y lo invité a la ceremonia

- Ok, no importa…

- Karen-chan. Lo siento… no fue ...

- No Risa. Olvídalo. Es que me da rabia porque… apenas ves a tus amigos yo ya soy olvidada por ti. ¡Risa yo también soy tu amiga! Quiero ser parte de tu vida y tú no me dejas – La pelirroja fue interrumpida por la vos de Karen.

- Karen chan, sólo fue un día, una vez. Lo siento, juro que no te encontré en el aeropuerto.

- Está bien. Pero… podrías intentar compartir conmigo y con tus amigos…

- ¡Claro que sí! De hecho mañana mismo te los voy a presentar a todos.

- ¡Hai!

Las dos cambiaron sus expresiones, reemplazándolas por sonrisas. Se dirigieron caminando hasta la casa de la pelirroja. Karen sólo llevaba dos maletas pequeñas, de modo que Risa le ayudó con una. No pesaban mucho, así que no sintió la diferencia de andar con las manos vacías o con la maleta.

Media hora después llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja. Al entrar se relajaron en el sillón. La caminata les había cansado.

- Nee, Karen chan. ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

- Si. Te ayudo. Quiero café

- Ok, yo también, el viaje fue largo y he hecho varias cosas hoy.

- Si…

Las profesionales se dirigieron hasta la cocina para prepararse un café. Koizumi sacó dos tazas y dos platillos, dos cucharillas. A las tazas les agregó café, un poco de azúcar y esperó que la pelinegro pusiera a hervir el agua.

Cuando ya estuvo listo, se sentaron en la mesita que yacía en la cocina y comenzaron a conversar de lo que harían mañana:

- Nee, Risa – Dijo Karen llamando la atención de la pelirroja – ¿Mañana a qué hora debemos estar en el gimnasio de tu antiguo colegio?

- Creo que a las 4 de la tarde para ver los preparativos, la música, la comida y todo eso. Luego, debemos venirnos a arreglar y estar allá a las 8:30 hrs a esperar a nuestros invitados. – dijo Risa tomando un sorbo de su café.

- Ah ok. Entonces, mañana antes de eso, ¿qué haremos?

- Mañana podríamos ir a almorzar a Ikebe. De esa forma conocerás mi antiguo trabajo, y a mis compañeros.

- Está bien. Luego deberíamos ir al supermercado a comprar. Tu refrigerador está vacío.

- Sí, tienes razón. Eso haremos entonces. Vendremos a dejar la mercadería y nos vamos al colegio.

- Está bien. Ya, entonces, ¿dónde dormiré?

- Puedes dormir en la habitación de mi hermano. Él está viviendo en Hokkaido así que no será problema. Su closet está vacío así que puedes ordenar tu ropa ahí.

- Está bien. ¿Me ayudarías a desempacar?

- Claro, luego tu me ayudas a desempacar lo mio.

- Por supuesto. Ya vamos. ¿Terminaste?

- En un momento. – Risa se tomó lo que quedaba de su café de un sorbo grande y se paró del asiento a dejar las tazas en el lavabo

Se dirigieron a la pieza que solía ser del hermano de Risa y desempacaron las cosas. Riéndose de los momentos que habían vivido juntas. Acto seguido, se dirigieron a la habitación de Risa.

- Vaya, Risa, tienes mucha ropa.

- Si, es que me traje todo. ¡Pretendo no irme de éste lugar jamás! – Dijo Risa riéndose malévolamente, con las manos alzadas.

- Está bien eso. Amas mucho ésta ciudad, ¿no?

- Más que la ciudad, es la gente que vive acá. Pasé mi infancia en Kansai. Mi primer novio, mi primer beso. Mis primeros amigos. Mi primer todo.

- Nee Risa. Pero aún te falta algo por experimentar.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Dijo la pelirroja nerviosa, mirando a todos lados

- Dime, Risa. Aún eres virgen, ¿cierto? – Karen hablaba con su amiga mientras sacaba la ropa de las maletas.

- ¡¡¡¡Gyaaa!!!! - Risa se puso las manos en la cabeza meneándola

- ¡¡¡Tranquila!!! - Karen siempre se desesperaba cuando Risa se comportaba de ésa manera.

- Etto… técnicamente, sí.

- ¡Tu eres tonta! ¿Eh? ¿Que significa ése "técnicamente"? – Preguntó la pelinegro siendo ignorada

- ¿Qué hay con esa cara? Quiero que sea algo especial.

- Risa, tienes 25 años. Eso ya no debería importarte, ¿pretendes llegar al matrimonio virgen?

- Todo porque tú si puedes conseguir chicos lindos los cuales te hagan sentir caliente, ¿¡nee. Konno - Hentai!?

- ¡Risa! No digas eso. Tú sabes que cuando perdí mi virginidad yo era aún una chiquilla.

- ¡Por eso lo digo! ¡Eres una pervertida! – Risa se abalanzo sobre su amiga para hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡No Risa, por favor! ¡Sabes que las cosquillas me desesperan!

- Ok, ok. – Koizumi se levantó de la cama resignada, suspirando

- Risa, pienso que ya es hora de que experimentes un poco más con chicos. ¡Has tenido muchos novios y con ni uno te has acostado! ¿cómo es eso?

- Es que… con ni uno he tenido la suficiente confianza…

- ¡Esas son excusas! ¡Debes dejar de pensar en ese chico!

- ¡No es eso, Karen-chan! – Dijo Risa riéndose. – _Puede que haya dicho eso… pero…_

- Claro que si. Ojalá mañana dejes de ser virgen.

- Bueno. Pero no creo… yo no quiero aún. Siento que no estoy preparada

- ¡Si serás estúpida! ¡Tienes 25 años! Y hablas como yo cuando tenía 15 – Karen se rió de Koizumi burlonamente.

- No lo sé. Tendría que pensarlo. No es tan malo llegar al Matrimonio Virgen. ¿Nee, Karen-chan?

- Eres estúpida. Ya me iré a dormir. Tus cosas ya están listas.

Karen se aproximó a la que ahora sería su habitación. Se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama. Por otro lado, Risa se acostó pensando en lo que había hablado hace un rato con su amiga.

"_Quizá ella tiene razón. Ya es hora de vivir una experiencia nueva, pero… ¿con quién?"_

Frente a éste pensamiento Risa concibió el sueño.

* * *

Disculpen que el capitulo sea casi puro dialogo. El domingo subiré el capitulo 4 para compensarlos! Dejen reviews!! please!

See you!!


	4. Capitulo 4: Estás hermosa, Risa

Capitulo 4 listo *O*. Estoy muy contenta que les haya gustado *--* por eso me animo a subir!! xDDDD Yap, los tracks. Debo aclarar, que los link son de youtube, pero por alguna razón no sale entero .-. espero me disculpen. Ah, y otra cosa, los pongo en el orden en que se requiere en el capitulo, por ejemplo el track 13 es el primero que deben poner. Les recomiendo que antesd e comenzar a leer entren en todos los links y dejen cargando y cuando se rekiera el track lo reproduzcan, ahora, si tienen el OST en su pc, mejor aún. Todos los tracks tienen el mismo numero. Si no fuese así, revisenlo con los links que pongo n___n

Track 13: http[*].com/watch?v=EgPOghNtOJE

Track 1: http[*].com/watch?v=4H0p4ESgpTw

Track 7: http[*].com/watch?v=SNLnm_8X6u8

Puse un asterisco dentro de [] para ver si así sale el link, si asle comppleto, copienlo y borren el "[*]". Si no sale, sale por lo menos desde el ".com" hacia adelante, así que sólo deberían agregar el ""

Espero disfruten éste capitulo n__n

* * *

_**Capitulo n° 4: Estás hermosa, Risa**._

- Karen-chan. ¿Estás lista para ir a almorzar? – Preguntaba desde la cocina a su amiga que estaba en la habitación.

- Sí, Risa. Estoy lista. ¿Vamos?

- Hai.

Las muchachas salieron de la casa para dirigirse hasta Ikebe. De camino para el restaurant, Risa le iba "presentando" ciertos lugares a Karen, para que si algún día ella tuviese que salir sola no se perdiera en la ciudad. Fueron caminando lentamente hasta que llegaron a Ikebe, donde se sentaron y de inmediato un chico con una mecha roja se les acercó.

- Risa, has venido, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, Kohori-kun. ¿Tú? Ha pasado tanto tiempo y aún trabajas acá

- Bien. Sí. Es que estoy pagándome los estudios, bueno, ayudando a mis padres a hacerlo. Ya estoy terminando de todos modos

- Qué bien. Te presento a Karen, mi compañera y amiga de universidad. Bueno, ahora ex. – Risa sonrió tontamente

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Kohori. – Karen se levantó de su asiento y le besó la mejilla

- Mucho gusto a ti igual.

- ¿Qué desean servirse?

- El menú para mí, por favor. – Dijo Karen sin ganas de ver el libro de pedidos

- Para mí también, Kohori-kun, gracias.

- Ok, de inmediato les traigo su pedido. Permiso – Kohori hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Antes el ayudaba en la cocina, quizá se canso de ese trabajo y optó por mesero.

- Am… Estoy cansada, anoche me dormí de inmediato después de que me acosté, pero me desperté en la madrugada y no pude seguir durmiendo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé… siempre me pasa eso cuando duermo por primera vez en otro lugar

- Yo me dormí de inmediato hasta el otro día.

- Qué bueno. Oh, ahí viene nuestro pedido. A todo esto… él es muy guapo.

- Sí… etto…

- Acá está tu pedido. Un regalo especial para Koizumi-san

- ¡Gracias! Qué linda la rosa.- Kohori en la bandeja de la pelirroja le había puesto una rosa que llevaba una nota amarrada a ésta con una cinta dorada.

- ¡Que aproveche! – Kohori hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hasta la parte de atrás del restaurant

- Qué linda la rosa. Creo que le gustas, Risa.

- Sí… supongo. Cuando yo trabajaba acá, estaba saliendo con Otani. Kohori me besó y para mi mala suerte él nos vio. Otani dijo que si él lo hacía de nuevo le pegaría.

- Tienes mucha suerte con los chicos. Ahora lo veo bien, eres muy linda, Risa.

- Sí… supongo. Ah, te tengo que contar algo. Antes, cuando tenía apenas 17 o 18 años más o menos, quería estudiar estilista.

- ¿Ah si? Y ¿qué fue de eso?

- Aún me gusta, así que buscaré trabajo como enfermera y cuando me paguen veré si pago un curso de estilista profesional, para cumplir mi sueño.

- Eso es muy bueno Risa. Pero… ¿por qué elegiste estudiar enfermería entonces?

- No lo sé. Sólo estaba tratando de ver qué onda con las carreras y leí la descripción de enfermería y me llamó la atención, así que me postulé y aquí me ves.

- Estás loca Risa, ¡como siempre!

- Pero por supuesto ¡Onee-chan! Jajajajajajaja – rió como desquiciada frente a las miradas de la gente.

- Ya, Risa. Qué vergüenza. – Dijo Karen tapándose la cara mientras le caía una gota

- Gomene – Risa comenzó a comer el plato que tenía frente sí.

Karen repitió lo que su amiga hizo.

Cuando ya acabaron de comer, fueron hasta la caja donde se encontraba una señorita atendiendo. Pagaron la cuenta, dejaron la propina y se marcharon rumbo al supermercado.

- Nee, Risa.

- Dime, Karen-chan

- Me duelen los pies, podríamos tomar un taxi.

- Pero Karen el supermercado más cercano queda a dos cuadras.

- Si es así entonces vamos caminando.

- Cuando vallamos a la casa tendremos que tomar un taxi, por el peso de las bolsas.

- Hai.

Llegadas al supermercado, comenzaron a recorrerlo con un carrito, eligiendo lo que faltaba en la cocina de Koizumi. (Track 13)

- ¡Umibozu!- Koizumi se dirigió hasta un pasillo corriendo

- ¿eh?

- ¡Hay cosas de Umibozu!

- Jajajaja Risa, sigamos con esto, ¡¡nos atrasaremos!! – Koizumi hizo caso omiso a ése comentario.

- Llevaré esto, esto y ¡esto!. Ah y también esto… "_éste entusiasmo podría estarlo compartiendo con Otani…"_ Ah, y esto, ok estoy lista – Risa se dirigió a su amiga con los ojos brillando.

- Estás loca, Risa.

- ¡Por supuesto! Amo a Umibozu. – Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron

Las muchachas continuaron el paseo por el supermercado terminando así las compras de la comida. De pronto, a una de las chicas se le pasó por la mente querer saber la hora.

- ¡Risa!, ¡son las 3 y media!

- ¡Por dios!, ya rápido, rápido

Tomaron las bolsas y se fueron corriendo a tomar un taxi, pidiéndole al chofer que por favor acelerara porque iban atrasadas y si, además, podía levarlas a otro lugar después. El chofer asintió, así que aceleró y en 20 minutos ya estaban en la casa de Risa.

Las chicas entraron con las bolsas a la casa dejándolas tiradas por ahí, salieron a tomar de nuevo el taxi pero éste se había ido. Las chicas desesperadas llamaron a Nakao para preguntarle si las podía ir a buscar, pero éste no contestó a pesar de las 14 llamadas. Llamaron a un radio taxi pero éste tampoco le contestaba, hasta llegaron a pensar que las líneas que le ayudarían estaban cortadas o que éstos no querían ayudarles.

En la esquina se pudo ver que un taxi doblaba hacia la casa de Risa. Las chicas desesperadas levantaron las manos moviéndolas de un lado a otro para llamar la atención del chofer.

- Suban, chicas, sólo fui a comprar cigarrillos. Pensé que se demorarían un poco más

- ¡Gracias! – Dijeron al unísono las profesionales, algo avergonzadas por el alboroto que habían formado en la calle.

Pasados unos minutos, las chicas llegaron al lugar de destino y se bajaron rápidamente, dándole las gracias al chofer y pagándole lo que debían.

Entraron corriendo a la escuela preparatoria y ni se dieron el tiempo de mirar y admirar el lugar, sólo se dirigieron al gimnasio, donde estaban ya los chicos arreglando los preparativos para la fiesta.

- ¡Chicas!, todas las mujeres de ésta ceremonia han decido no venir ya que requerían mucho tiempo para vestirse, estuvieron llamándolas pero no contestaron.

Las chicas sólo atinaron a mirar sus teléfonos celulares y en éstos yacían 24 llamadas perdidas de algunas chicas de la universidad.

- Hai… - La pelirroja y la pelinegro se dirigieron desilusionadas hasta la salida y corrieron hasta la casa.

Llegadas ahí, se bañaron, se vistieron, se maquillaron, se colocaron los accesorios y salieron de sus habitaciones.

- Risa, ¡te ves estupenda!

- Tu igual, Karen chan – Dijo Koizumi abrazando a su amiga.

- Ya, debemos irnos el taxi está afuera esperándonos.

- Ok.

Las mujeres salieron de la casa dejando al taxista boquiabierto al ver a tal belleza repartida en sólo dos féminas.

Hiroyuki Karen y Koizumi Risa se dirigieron hasta la entrada del auto y se subieron dando las gracias amablemente. Cuando el chofer les preguntó a qué lugar iban, Koizumi le acercó un papel donde tenían escrita la dirección.

- Risa…

- ¿Dime? – Dijo Koizumi mirando expectante a su amiga.

- Esto es lo último que compartiremos como compañeras de profesión. Luego… ¿seguiremos siendo amigas?

- Claro que si….

- ¿Para siempre? – Dijo Karen con los ojos brillantes

- No sé si para siempre, Karen, la gente, la vida, los planes cambian, lo sabes. Pero siempre que podamos ser amigas, siempre que podamos estar cerca y compartir juntas, lo haremos y yo lo disfrutaré al máximo.

- Gracias, Risa-chan – La muchacha abrazó a su amiga y dejó caer dos lagrimas que recorrieron su mejillas y humedecieron débilmente su cuello.

- Nee, Karen-chan, no llores, el maquillaje se te correrá

- Jajaja, sí, tienes razón.

- Muy bien, bellezas, hemos llegado.

- Muchas gracias. – Las chicas dijeron al unísono

Las muchachas se bajaron del auto pagando el recorrido. Se dirigieron tranquilamente hacia el gimnasio, dándose, ésta vez, el tiempo de que Risa pudiera recordar su feliz y hermoso pasado.

En la ventana de una sala de clases del segundo piso, había un chico mirando hacia abajo. Estaba vestido de terno negro, con rayas verticales blancas. Una corbata negra con puntos blancos adornaba su camisa blanca.

La mirada de aquel chico bajo de estatura hacía notar que estaba sumido en sus pensamiento. Al ver a dos chicas en tacones y vestidas con hermosos vestidos, abrió los ojos de forma impresionante. Se quedó mirándolas mientras estas comenzaban a desaparecer entre los pilares que tenía el pasillo camino al gimnasio.

Otani decidió quedarse ahí por unos minutos más, ya que debía prepararse para poder saludar bien a su Koizumi y quedar bien frente a ésta.

El chico salió de la ventana para dirigirse a uno de los asientos que había en el salón de clases. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa de éste y comenzó a recordar tantas cosas que habían sucedido en aquella mesa… (Track 1)

_Me tomó de la camisa y me alzó hasta su altura, dándome un beso. Yo me quedé atónito y no supe qué decir o hacer. Fue tan fugaz que… siento que aún no termina._

_- ¿Po-po-po por qué hiciste eso? – De la sorpresa me tiré al suelo moviendo de un golpe las mesas contiguas a la nuestra._

_- Creo que solamente eso fue un choque accidental, ¿eh?_

_- ¿Un choque… accidental? – Pregunté desconcertado_

_- ¿Realmente no soy buena? – Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. – He estado tratando tan duro… - Koizumi dejó caer las lágrimas que hace un rato estaban en sus parpados – Incluso aunque me rechazaste, he estado dando lo mejor de mí. Pero si me sigues gustando así nada va a cambiar._

_- Koizumi… – Fue lo único a lo que atiné a decir. Estaba perplejo… no tenía idea de todo lo que ella… ¿me amaba?_

_- Ya fue suficiente – Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido – Ya tuve suficiente de esto – Tenía miedo. – ¡Ya dejaré de amarte! – Las palabras que temía escuchar… pero ¿por qué?_

_Koizumi salió corriendo del salón cerrando la puerta de un golpe_

_- ¡Koizumi! – Sólo aquella palabra podría pronunciar en aquel momento, su nombre.(Fin Track 1)_

Porqué tenía que estar recordando aquello justo en aquel momento. Sentía que debía estar bien para apoyar a Risa en su logro. De ahora en adelante pretendía no alejarse nunca más de su lado, aunque volvieran a ser All Hanshin kyojin, él quería estar a su lado de la forma que fuera. De modo que salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras lentamente y se dirigió hasta el gimnasio

Éste estaba adornado con telas blancas y negras. Las cuales caían desde el techo y tapaban las paredes del ahora, salón del evento de fiesta de despedida. Había mucha gente y no pudo ver bien a gente conocida. Entró hasta la mitad del salón y logró divisar a sus amigos, de modo que se acercó a éstos.

- ¡Hola chicos!. Hace algunos días que no les veo, ¿cómo están?

- ¡Otani! Qué bueno que has llegado. – Dijo Nakao mientras Nobu miraba hacia otro lado rencorosa.

- Si… etto… ¿y Koizumi? Quisiera saludarla y darle el regalo que le he comprado.

- Está arreglándose atrás, en los camarines. Ella dará el discurso de despedida.

- Qué bueno. Ojalá salga pronto.

Un joven moreno de estatura alta, vestido con un pantalón de tela color crema, con una camisa negra abierta mostrando su pecho subió al escenario y probó la ecualización del micrófono, al ver que el sonido de éste estaba bien, prosiguió a decir:

- Hola, compañeros. – Todos en el salón tomaron atención a lo que el moreno diría - Hoy es un día muy especial para todos nosotros. Porque por fin hemos terminado otra gran etapa de nuestras vidas. Ahora, Koizumi Risa, quien sacó un sobresaliente alto en las notas en ésta carrera y fue la mejor calificada de la clase, dará las últimas palabras para que comencemos ya a cenar para luego ¡bailar! – Dijo el chico mientras movía las caderas de lado a lado. (Track 7)

Desde atrás del escenario apareció una chica de 1.72 cm de altura. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco de seda que caía hasta 5 cm antes de su rodilla. Tenía un escote pronunciado que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, aún así el vestido era capaz de tapar su lado femenino ya bastante abultado. Calzaba zapatos igualmente blancos, en las correas de éste yacían perlas brillantes que le daban elegancia a su atuendo, con un taco de 3 cm para no pronunciar tanto su altura. De su cuello colgaba un collar plateado, del cual caía una bolita pequeña que brillaba con mucha intensidad, sin llegar a ser grosero, éste accesorio caía hasta un poco antes de la hendidura que los pechos de Risa formaban.

Koizumi prosiguió a pararse frente al micrófono que yacía en un podio. Mientras que un chico de ojos avellanados le miraba algo sonrojado:

- Hoy, amigos y compañeros, hemos terminado una etapa más en nuestras vidas. De ahora en adelante queda un trabajo aún más duro, el laboral. Levantarse todos los días temprano para atender a quienes nos necesitan. Así es como es. – Dijo Risa con cara de desgano.

Espero que todos hayan disfrutado tanto como yo éstos casi 5 años de amor, desamor, de peleas, de reconciliación, de amistad y enemistad. Pero, sobre todo, de trabajo intensivo, de lecturas día tras día. De estudiar y hacer trabajos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Todo aquello valió la pena porque fuimos formados para servir al prójimo.

Espero de ahora en adelante, verlos siempre, comentar experiencias nuevas y crecer como personas y como profesionales, ayudándonos de los valores que cada uno de nuestros pacientes nos aportaran al diario vivir. – Otani le miraba con los ojos brillantes, sin embargo con un deje de pena.

Pues… no tengo más que decir que desearle lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes y a nuestros tan amados profesores, que tanto nos ayudaron en éstos 5 años. Que nos enseñaron como amar y cómo demostrarlo. Por todo esto, gracias y los declaro, desde ahora, Profesionales dispuestos a ayudar a los demás.

- _Se ve tan hermosa… Sí que ha cambiado, ¡por supuesto que ha crecido! Mi Amazona… - _Para los chicos no pasó desapercibida la pena que los ojos de Otani irradiaban

* * *

Dejen reviews!! porfavor. Necesito animos para escribir ò_ó~~~ xDDDDD


	5. Capitulo 5: Nos hizo falta tiempo

Regalo de navidaaaaaad!!!! n___________________n éste capitulo no me gusta mucho.... pero es lo que hay

* * *

**Capitulo n° 5: Nos hizo falta tiempo…**

_- Se ve tan hermosa… Sí que ha cambiado, ¡por supuesto que ha crecido! Mi Amazona… - _Para los chicos no pasó desapercibida la pena que los ojos de Otani irradiaban

- Sin nada más que decir, ¡A comer se ha dicho! –Dijo Risa alocadamente

Risa bajó del escenario corriendo para encontrarse con sus ex compañeros de clase. Todos se abrazaron, con llantos y risas. La pelirroja, dispuesta a comer, se acercó a sus amigos. Los abrazó a todos recibiendo las felicitaciones y los regalos correspondientes de cada uno. Llegó el momento de hacer lo mismo con Otani.

- Felicidades, Koizumi, espero seas la mejor profesional de Japón, no, - Se corrigió- del mundo.

- ¡Gracias, enano! – Risa le dio un abrazo apretado a Otani y recibió el regalo que él tenía para ella. - Es hora de ir a comer, por favor, vamos a nuestra mesa.

Todos los chicos se dirigieron a la mesa que les correspondía y se sentaron. Tomaron la servilleta de algodón que estaba adornando una copa de vino y se la pusieron en los muslos. Tomaron sus cubiertos y se dispusieron a comer, no sin antes decir "Qué aproveche!"

Todos reían mientras disfrutaban de la gran cena. Contaban a sus parientes momentos agradables y desagradables que habían vivido en los años de estudio. Risa por su parte, comía cabizbaja.

- ¿Qué pasa, Risa?

- Nada, Nobu-chan… me siento avergonzada. Venir tan provocativa…

- Risa, te ves preciosa, deja de preocuparte por tonteras.

- Sí, Risa-chan, estás muy linda. – Agregó Chiharu

- Sí, las chicas tienen razón – Acotó Otani.

- Je-jejejejeje – Típica risa atontada de Koizumi. – Gracias, Chicos. Bueno, veo que han terminado de comer los invitados y… ¿ustedes?

- Sí, estuvo muy bueno

Los chicos se dirigieron cerca del escenario para conversar mientras tomaban una copa de bajativo. Unos menta, otros berryes, otros vainilla, etc, había de todo tipo de tragos. Risa, por su parte, estaba ayudando a sacar las mesas para dejar espacio libre al baile. Fue pesado, pero lograron hacerlo en muy poco tiempo.

La música comenzó a sonar y tumbó en todo el salón. Todos muy animados salieron a bailar, incluso Nobu y Nakao, Suzuki y Chiharu-chan.

Risa se quedó apoyada en la pared haciéndole compañía a Otani.

- Nee, Otani – El aludido tomó atención a lo que Risa quería decirle – ¿Deseas bailar?

- No. Lo siento. No tengo ánimos.

-Bueno…– Acto seguido Risa sintió que alguien se le acercaba.

- Koizumi-san, ¿quieres bailar ésta pieza conmigo? – el moreno que anteriormente había hecho la presentación para el "discurso" de Risa, preguntó

- ¡Por supuesto!

Risa y Ryo fueron a la pista ante la mirada furiosa de un bajo chico, junto al montón de gente que bailaba. Se animaron y repitieron lo que el resto hacía. Ryo tomó la cintura de la pelirroja mientras ésta se movía de acuerdo al ritmo de la canción.

_- "Es preciosa… me gusta de veras" – pensaba el moreno._

Comenzó a tocar otra canción, un lento. De modo que Ryo acercó a Risa hasta dejarla pegada a su cuerpo, protectoramente. Ésta puso sus brazos rodeando el cuello del muchacho. Y comenzaron a moverse al son de la música.

_Nos hizo falta tiempo_

_Nos comimos el tiempo_

_El beso que forjamos_

_Aquel vino que probamos…_

_Se fue de nuestras manos_

Otani miraba desde un rincón a Risa. Le dolía verla abrazada a otra persona de forma tan confianzuda. Sentía que cada día la perdía más… y no sabía cómo si ella ya no estaba con él. Quería dejar de mirarles y poder dar vuelta la página.

_Nos hizo falta tiempo_

_De caminar la lluvia_

_De hablar un año entero_

_De bailar tú y yo un bolero_

_Mira que hizo falta tiempo…_

Risa tenía apegada su cara en el pecho de aquel chico moreno y alto. Otani seguía pensando que eso era lo que ella quería. Que ella no se merecía andar con alguien como él, tan bajo, tan estúpido, tan egoísta.- _Koizumi es hermosa… cómo pudo fijarse en alguien como yo…_

_Nos hizo falta tiempo_

_Para andar en una playa_

_Inventar una aventura_

_Dedicarse a la locura_

_Dibujarte los antojos_

_Descifrar que hay en tus ojos…_

_Mira que hizo falta tiempo_

Más que verla con él, la canción le llegaba al corazón. Intentaba despejar un poco su mente pero cada frase, cada palabra de aquella canción que le acompañó en la separación con la pelirroja le perseguía, le clavaba certeros puñales en el corazón.

_Nos hizo falta tiempo_

_Para que te convenciera…_

_Que eras tú mi vida entera._

_Que de blanco te vistiera_

_Que mi abrazo consintieras_

_Otani no se explicaba la razón, el porqué Risa no se había aparecido en el aeropuerto a despedirlo, ella la noche anterior se lo había prometido. La llamó durante horas y no contestaba. ¿Qué le abría pasado? Tenía miedo, se sentía culpable. Y si su pelirroja le había visto besando a aquella chica. Se sentía estúpido por haberlo hecho, teniendo a alguien como ella a su lado. Sentía que nadie lo iba a amar como ella lo amaba… o lo amó._

_Que en verdad me conocieras_

_Mira que hizo falta tiempo…_

_Mucho tiempo por vivir._

_Quería llamarla y contarle lo que había pasado con aquella chica de estatura baja y de pelo negro. Quería pedirle perdón y pedirle que comenzaran de nuevo. Que se viniera con él. Otani quería prometerle que volvería por ella a pedirle que se casaran… Quería tenerla siempre a su lado y no hallaba la forma más hermosa que hacerlo mediante un pacto de amor eterno._

La canción terminó y Koizumi se soltó del cuello del moreno y se dirigió donde Otani, pero éste ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Tomó su cartera y salió corriendo del gimnasio en busca de su pequeño, sin embargo, no lo encontró. Corrió por todo el patio del colegio y no lo hallo. Agotada, de pronto una imagen se le vino a su cabeza. Su antigua sala de clases, si no estaba ahí lo más probable es que se hubiese ido.

La pelirroja tomó rumbo hacia aquella habitación donde pasó su último año de secundaria. A pesar de andar con tacos y que el vestido era incomodo para correr, lo hizo. Al llegar a la sala, paró en seco en la puerta, tenía miedo, no comprendía porque estaba buscando a Otani con tantas ansias. Sólo se dejó llevar por su instinto. Abrió la puerta lentamente, su corazón latía mil veces por minutos. Sentía que paraba y latía rápido a la vez. No podía contener el miedo que la inundaba.

Luego de abrir la puerta, entró en la sala y no encontró a nadie. Se sintió desilusionada y tonta. Cerró la puerta de la que años atrás había sido su sala de clases y se tiró al suelo. Quería llorar, pero no podía.

- ¿Koizumi?

- ¿Eh? – Miró la pelirroja hacia donde provenía la voz que le llamaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo el chico de avellanados ojos café, poniéndose una mano tras la nuca en forma de confusión y mirando hacia otro lado

- Oh, nada, me caí. Que tonta soy ¿nee, Otani?

El chico le miró con ojos incrédulos. No creía lo que la pelirroja que yacía de rodillas en el suelo le decía, pero no tuvo más opción que creerle.

- Y… ¿qué haces aca?

- Sólo… vine a ver la sala – Koizumi se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación para admirar el paisaje que le brindaba su antiguo colegio.

- Sí… yo igual vine hasta acá antes de que empezara la ceremonia. Etto… ¿te gustó mi regalo?

- ¡Ah! No lo he abierto aún. Jejejeje. - risa atontada- Lo abriré ahora mismo. – Koizumi tomó su cartera y la abrió para de ella sacar un envoltorio que ya estaba arrugado a causa del poco espacio que le ofrecía su bolso.

Ya teniendo el regalo en sus manos, rompió el papel de envoltorio para ver qué había dentro de éste, encontrándose con un peluche que tenía forma de conejo con el cuerpo rosado y el centro de las orejas blanco, el cual en sus manos tenía un cartel que decía "te quiero". Risa se sorprendió ante esto, sin embargo, trató de hacer caso omiso y no crear esperanzas. Volvió a mirar dentro del envoltorio al darse cuenta que aún quedaba algo por ver, mientras Otani se sonrojaba levemente. Sacó de dentro de éste una tarjeta.

- ¡Gracias, Otani! Está muy lindo. Pero no debiste haberte molestado

- No fue una molestia. Quería que con esto te acordaras de ésta noche.

- Como si la fuera a olvidar… - Pronunció la pelirroja con voz baja

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada, sólo olvídalo…. Etto… - Risa llevó su mano hacia la cabeza rascándola y avitando la mirada del chico - ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Creo que cuando termine me iré a mi casa.

- Ah… y… ¿sigues viviendo ahí mismo?

- Sí, ¿y tú?

- Sí… mis padres dejaron la casa a mi nombre en su testamento y la mitad de sus bienes para pagar mis estudios.

- Tus… padres… han fallecido, ¿cierto?

- Sí, hace unos días cumplieron 5 años de fallecidos. – Otani se sentó en el borde de una mesa

- Lo siento tanto. Cuando supe del accidente quise comunicarme contigo… Pero jamás contestaste tu teléfono celular luego de que me fui a vivir a Nagasaki.

- Eso fue porque no quería que tuvieras problemas con tu actual pareja.

- ¿De qué hablas, Koizumi?

- Ah, es que… cuando... Mejor olvídalo, Otani. No importa ya.

- Si importa…

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Después de 5 años de no vernos claro que no importa! – Koizumi comenzaba a alterarse

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué no me contestaste el teléfono cuando te llamé?- Se levantó exaltado

- ¡Oh! Porque supuse que sólo querías decirme algo que ya sabía.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Que ya no me… amabas, que estabas con alguien más. Te vi Otani. Fui al aeropuerto a despedirte y estabas con una chica besándote. Ni siquiera era más pequeña que tú…

- Oh, eso. Te llamé durante un año casi todos los días para contarte aquello y ¡pedirte perdón!. ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡Pues ya es tarde! Porque ni siquiera te diste el tiempo de conseguirte mi numero nuevo. ¡El día del accidente mi celular quedó destrozado! Tuve que cambiarlo... – Risa comenzó a llorar.

- Lo siento Risa. Intenté tanto… lo juro. Yo te amaba enserio. No sé porqué hice aquello.

- Pues ya es tarde para arrepentirse, Otani. Quizá en unos días más aquel moreno que bailó conmigo, Ryo, me pida que seamos novios. Y.. ¿sabes? Le aceptaré. Porque me ama… y sé que podré amarlo…

- Eso es muy bueno… Espero que seas feliz. – con la cabeza gacha, la mirada se sombreo

- ¡Claro que lo seré!

Koizumi tomó su bolso y sus regalos y se marchó rumbo a la fiesta. Pero antes de que llegara a la escalera Otani le tomó del brazo, dándole la vuelta para obligar a mirarlo.

- Koizumi…

- Ya es tarde… te dije. Quiero a Ryo, quiero estar con alguien que me ame… alguien que me valore, Otani. He estado sufriendo por más de 5 años por tu traición… todos los días durante 2 años esperé tu llamada. Llegué a pensar que no me querías más porque estaba inválida.

- Koizumi… - El peli café sólo se limitaba a pronunciar el nombre de la chica alta

- No. Otani. Esto se acabó el día que tú mismo decidiste que así fuera. Adiós, Otani.

- Risa… Etto…

- ¿Koizumi-san? Oh, ahí estás. He estado buscándote, desde que saliste corriendo del gimnasio, he estado preocupado. Pensé que te habías ido.

- No, sólo estaba hablando con él. Es mi amigo de secundaria. Otani, saluda a Ryo, quien te hablé.

- Si sí… Risa, Escúchame…

- Otani, debo irme, espero nos veamos pronto. Ya tienes mi nuevo número. – Mintió. Risa nerviosa tomó la mano de Ryo y bajó la escalera apurada.

- ¡KOIZUMI!... – cayó de rodillas al suelo - …Yo… te amo – dijo en un hilito de voz

Continuará…

* * *

Apesar de que no me gusta éste capitulo, de igual forma espero que lo hayan disfrutado n_____n dejen reviews! ultimamente he perdido un poco la inspiracion... quizá me demore un poco en subir los capitulos siguientes, pero trataré de no tardar tanto

Matta nee!!


	6. Capitulo 6: Decisiones

Mi musa parece haberse tomado unas vacaciones un poco largas, pero la obligué a regresar ésta noche  
*-* espero les guste

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Decisión**

Koizumi y Ryo volvieron hasta el gimnasio y vieron que ahora los invitados estaban jugando al karaoke. Los compañeros de curso al ver que la pelirroja entraba, la llamaron para que jugara con ellos. Ella asintió feliz y se soltó de la mano de su compañero para dirigirse frente a la pantalla. Tomó el micrófono sonriente y la música comenzó a sonar una vez más. Todos estaban mirando expectantes mientras Risa se preparaba para cantar. Nadie notó que un chico de cabellos café se acercaba al montón de gente.

_Recuerdo irme a dormir tarde esa noche_

_Sintiéndome intranquila_

_Y tener un sueño muy triste_

Risa se dio cuenta de que la canción que comenzaba a cantar era aquella que la había martirizado desde hace un tiempo atrás. La que no quería escuchar el día que decidió salir a tomar aire durante clases. La canción que provocaba muchas sensaciones en su interior el sólo escuchar el ritmo. La que le quitaba la respiración.

_El teléfono comenzó a sonar por la mañana, rompiendo el silencio_

_Y la premonición se hizo realidad_

_Brotó una cicatriz no borrada en mi corazón_

_Te convertiste en una __estrella_

La pelirroja deslumbraba por su atuendo frente a sus compañeros y a los invitados. Para nadie pasó desapercibido el hecho de que su cara irradiaba mucha pena. Absolutamente nadie sabía el porqué, ella sólo se dejaba llevar por el ritmo y se movía acorde a éste.

_Sayonara - te has ido al lugar donde nunca más_

_Podremos encontrarnos_

_No puedo soportar la frialdad de la partida eterna_

_Desearía saber de ti_

_Que realmente fui amada por ti_

_Sólo una vez más, incluso si hubiese sido una mentira_

Koizumi cantaba con el micrófono apegado a sus labios, cabizbaja, su voz retumbaba en todo el lugar. Todas las personas presentes disfrutaban del canto de la pelirroja, de la letra de la canción… y la presencia de aquel chico bajo siguió pasando desapercibida.

Otani le miraba muy apenado, a ella aún le dolía aquella canción…

Flash back

_- Nee, Otani. Escucha ésta canción – Risa le ofreció el audífono en desuso que estaba conectado a un aparato de música a Otani. – ésta canción te cantaré cuando te vayas a la universidad…_

_La pena que pensaba interminable llegó a su fin_

_La estación ha cambiado, siento amargamente el frío_

_Nunca olvidaré ese primer día de verano_

_El cielo continúa llorando en mi lugar_

_Siento que estuviese viviendo la continuación del_

_Sueño_

_Y ni siquiera puedo llorar_

_- Estúpida, siempre estaremos juntos… - Otani tomó la cara de la pelirroja con su mano y la atrajo hasta sí para darle un beso._

_Fin flash back._

_Sayonara - incluso mis últimas palabras no te_

_Alcanzaron_

_Estoy preparada para darme cuenta del frío de la_

_Partida_

_Sólo una vez más, incluso si hubiese sido una mentira_

Koizumi continuó cantando, recordando, probablemente, lo mismo que Otani que yacía en un lugar alejado de ella, sin embargo, interesado a cada acción de su amada.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste de esta manera, saliendo de las_

_Memorias sólo al final del todo?_

_Por favor, dime que esto sólo es la historia de_

_Continuación del sueño_

_Y que no estoy todavía despierta..._

Una lágrima cayó desde los ojos de la pelirroja y al terminar la canción todos le aplaudieron y le dieron el lugar a otra persona para que cantara. Risa, por su parte, tomó su bolso y se fue sin despedirse de nadie. Ni uno de sus amigos se dio cuenta que la pelirroja había salido del lugar para no volver.

_Las chicas al llegar a la cocina se quedaron calladas. Acto seguido se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, teniendo el ceño fruncido._

_- Otani debe pagar por lo que hizo… - Nobu agregó con la cara sombreada_

_- Eso está claro… ¿pero cómo? – Acotó Chiharu algo tímida_

_- Ya lo verás… - Nobu comenzó a hacer los zumos._

Aquella chica de baja estatura y con el cabello de color miel se encontraba recostada en su cama, su antebrazo izquierdo tapando sus ojos mientras el derecho yacía relajado en el colchón. Por su cabeza pasaban pensamientos algo confusos hasta para sí misma. Tenía que vengar el dolor que Risa había sentido durante 5 años por culpa de, cómo ella le llamaba, el idiota de Otani. Muchas formas de hacerlo pasaban por su cabeza pero ni una se acercaba a ser realista y posible de efectuar.

Su posición no cambió y comenzó a relajarse, al parecer se había cansado de pensar y planeaba quedarse dormida, de pronto un pensamiento algo sádico, por así decirlo, pasó por su mente haciéndola levantarse de un salto.

Nobu tomó su chaleco, salió del departamento que tiempo atrás había comprado con su sueldo, se metió al auto que adquirió en un remate y se dirigió rápidamente hasta la casa de una pelinegro algo tímida y distante.

Llegada ahí tocó el timbre, ya se había calmado así que esperó paciente hasta que un chico que copiaba el color de su pelo, alto y delgado le abrió la puerta.

- Suzuki-kun, Hola. ¿Está Chiharu-chan?

- S-sí, adelante, pasa. La llamo enseguida. – Se dirigió hasta una habitación que se encontraba al final de un pasillo. Segundos después salió con la aludida.

- Chiharu-chan, debo hablar contigo, ¿vamos a tomar algo a un bar?

- ¿Nobu-chan? Ok, vuelvo enseguida – La seriedad de Chiharu asustó un poco al chico que estaba parado en medio del salón.

- Te esperaré en el auto.

Minutos pasaron y chiharu se despidió de su amante y se dirigió tranquilamente al auto de Nobu, mientras ésta degustaba un delicioso, en ese momento para ella, cigarro Lucky Strike. Chiharu aguantó las ganas de toser a causa del humo de éste y dio por entendido a Nobu que ya estaba lista para que se dirigieran al sitio.

En algún lugar de la ciudad se encontraba una chica y un chico sentados en las bancas de un parque conversando tranquilamente…

- Y dime, Kohori-kun, ¿porqué no te apareciste en la fiesta de despedida?

- Koizumi-san, lo siento tanto, mi madre se dobló el tobillo y yo era el único que manejaba ese día en la casa, así que me quedé con ella. Lo siento – El chico con la mecha, ésta vez, azul, bajó la mirada apenado

- ¡No importa, Kohori-kun! Ahora nos hemos juntado, ¿no? – Le animó la pelirroja haciendo que el chico se levantara a mirarla entusiasmado.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un bar a tomar algo y conversar?

- Me parece excelente, hace tiempo que quiero tomar algo de alcohol acompañado de un gran amigo - La chica le sonrió y juntos se dirigieron al auto que estaba usando ésa noche el chico.

- Nobu, mira, está Americano a unas cuadras.

- Ése me gusta, estacionaré el automóvil y nos instalaremos ahí.

- Vale.

Hecho esto las chicas se dirigieron caminando hasta el bar recién mencionado y se instalaron en el bar. Acto seguido pidieron dos cervezas con limón.

- ¿Querías decirme algo? – Dijo Chiharu intrusa

- Ya sé la forma de vengarnos de Otani… - Nobu cambió su mirada de tranquilidad a una de maldad

- Prosigue… - Chiharu tomó la cerveza y porbó un sorbo poniendo detenida atención a lo que le diría su amiga.

- Pues bien, está claro, según lo que pasó en la fiesta que Otani está arrepentido y toda esa mierda. Es obvio que aún la ama. Debemos hacer que Risa logre estar con un chico, alguien que sea mejor que Otani, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

- Claro que si. Me gusta tu plan, entonces… a buscar un chico alto se ha dicho, ¿no, Nobu-chan?

- Entendiste perfectamente… Hay dos opciones pero supongo que la segunda es mucho mejor y más dolorosa para Otani. Es sabido que Risa no quiere nada con Haruka, ¿cierto?

- ¡Hai!

- El moreno de aquella noche, ¿lo recuerdas? El que presentó el discurso de Risa…

- Ryo…

- Exactamente, ésa es la opción uno… y la segunda, la cual me gusta más es…

A lo lejos se sintió que una chica gritaba el nombre de Nobu y ésta fue interrumpida, cabreándose un poco, pero al ver que era la pelirroja quien la llama su mirada se iluminó de maldad.

- Hola Risa, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Hola Nobu, Chiharu-chan. Estaba con Kohori-kun dando un paseo y decidimos entrar acá, ¡qué coincidencia!

- Hola, Kohori-kun – Acto seguido Chiharu y Nobu asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron el tan deseado plan. – _Es hora de que Otani pague… ya verás…_

- Pide algo, Koizumi-san, yo invito.

- ¡¡Gracias!! La verdad es que quedé sin dinero. Mozo un sexo en la playa por favor. [N/a: para los que no saben, sexo en la playa es un trago dulce hecho con jugo de berryes, vodka, jugo de durazno y de naranja, al cual se le agregan piscas de jugo de piña y un poco de granadina]

-Enseguida, señorita.

- Nee, Chicos, ¿qué les parece que invitemos a Nakao-chii, Suzuki-kun y Otani para estar como en los viejos tiempos? – Nobu dijo con voz sospechosa.

- ¡¡Excelente idea!! – Agregaron Chiharu y Risa.

Acto seguido, Nobu salió del bar para llamar a los chicos.

- Amor, Hola. Estoy en Americano con las chicas, ¿quieres venir?

- Excelente, me apareceré por ahí en 20 minutos.

- Vale, te amo. ¡Adiós!

El tono de colgar se escucho y la chica volvió a marcar números para llamar a Suzuki y a Otani. Media hora después se encontraban todos en una mesa grande disfrutando de varios tipos de tragos aperitivos. El ambiente estaba tenso, Otani no sabía que Kohori estaría ahí, y no se llevaban bien.

- Y.. Dime, Otani-kun – Llamó la atención del chico irónicamente - ¿Cuánto mides?

- Te voy a matar – Salieron chispas de los ojos de los dos chicos y Risa los hizo parar.

- Vale vale, no molesten, por favor. Kohori, Otani.

Pasaron varias horas y se aburrieron de estar en el bar, sin mencionar que ya estaban muy ebrios, así que decidieron subirse todos en el auto de Nobu y dirigirse a un Karaoke para continuar la noche de juerga. Así lo hicieron, llegaron a un lujoso y caro Karaoke y se dirigieron a la habitación que les habían asignado, se sentaron en los sillones y pidieron más alcohol.

- ¡¡Bien!! Comenzaré yo a cantar. – Risa se levantó tambaleándose, ya que el alcohol que estaba en su cuerpo le impedía mantener el equilibrio de su propio cuerpo.

Todos reían sin cesar viendo cómo la pelirroja hacía el tonto con el micrófono apegado en la boca. A todos les tocó hacer lo mismo, varias veces, y así pasó el tiempo

- Vallah, ¡yah hemhos esthadho dhos horas acáh! Jajajajajajaja – Dijo Otani, no podía pronunciar, al igual que todos.

- Bhien. ¡Creoh que Risah nho se shienthe bien! Jajaj. ¡Mhe la llhevareh!¡¡Matthanhee!! jajajajaj- Kohori se dirigió costosamente hasta Risa que yacía acortada en el suelo murmurando quien sabe qué cosas.

El chico tomó a Risa y puso su brazo rodeando el hombro para poderla sostener, mientras él rodeaba su cintura para que la chica no se callera. Salió de la habitación frente a las miradas de los chicos.

Un golpe en la mesa hizo despertar a todos de sus ensoñaciones. Se voltearon a ver quién había sido, encontrándose a Otani con la cabeza gacha y con la mano en puñada sobre la mesa de la habitación.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Ese Kohori, lo voy a matar!! – Pronunció Otani dejando salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

- No tienes nada que reclamar, Otani. – Nobu, indiferente y fria tomó el chaleco de éste y se lo tiró en la cara – Te mereces todo el sufrimiento posible. Tomen sus cosas, ¡Nos vamos! – Nobu se notaba muy cabreada, tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación. Al salir del edificio de Karaoke se encontró con Risa y Kohori.

- Chicos, los llevo, dudo que pasen taxis a ésta hora.

- Muchas gracias, Nobu. La verdad es que Risa está bastante mal. Me quedaré ésta noche en su casa para cuidarle.

- Me da igual. Pero como le hagas algo... te mato.

- No te preocupes, mis intenciones con Risa son totalmente buenas.

Los dos chicos pusieron cara de indiferencia y vieron cómo el resto llegaba hasta donde ellos. Todos se subieron en el auto. El primer destino; la casa de la pelirroja. En el camino no hablaron nada, la mayoría se había quedado dormido por el "bajón" que causaba el alcohol.

En la primera corrida de asientos, estaba Nobu manejando y de copiloto estaba Nakao. En la segunda corrida de asientos estaba en un extremo Kohori con Risa en sus piernas, Suzuki con Chiharu y Otani en el otro extremo, quien ardía de celos y se sentía muy solo. Los únicos que se encontraban despiertos eran Nobu, Otani y Kohori, quienes no habían tomado tanto como el resto.

Al llegar al primer destino, Kohori se bajó del auto sin despertar a Risa, de modo que la tomó en brazos como "princesa" y buscó en su bolso las llaves. Nobu se fue con el resto y él se quedó en la puerta de la casa de la pelirroja intentando abrir. Con tanto movimiento logró despertarla, pero Kohori ya había logrado entrar, de modo que se dirigió hasta la habitación de ella para acostarla, planeaba buscar algunas frazadas para dormir en el sillón.

Estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando la chica se lo impidió.

- Acuéstate a mi lado – Dijo.

- Ko-koizumi san...

- Acuéstate a mi lado, por favor... No quiero dormir sola.

El chico obedeció, se sacó la ropa quedando en calzoncillos y se acostó al lado de Koizumi. Ésta lo abrazo y comenzó a besarlo, Kohori no estaba totalmente sobrio así que le siguió el juego.

El tiempo transcurrió y se encontraban muy excitados. Acostados en la cama, el chico le daba besos tiernos con un deje de pasión que trataba de controlar. De su boca bajó hasta el cuello y dio pequeños besos humedeciendo el lugar, y siguió bajando mientras daba besos por todos lados. Llegó a los senos de la pelirroja y los admiró para luego besarlos. Sus manos, por otro lado, recorrían el cuerpo de la chica mientras ésta tenía las manos en la espalda del chico y lo rasguñaba.

Más y más besos y Kohori comenzó a bajar pasando por su abdomen hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su pareja. Se encontró con un calzón que le molestaba, de modo que lo sacó despacio. Volvió a subir hasta los labios de Koizumi y ella lo recibió con un beso lleno de pasión. En esos momentos ya se encontraban completamente desnudos.

Risa besó por última vez a Kohori y se separó de él para luego posarse sobre sus cadenas con las piernas abiertas y encorvadas. Hecho esto hizo que el chico la penetrara y comenzó a moverse. Los dos ardían en pasión, pero el pelinegro no quiso quedarse atrás, de modo que se paró con Risa rodeando sus caderas en las piernas y la recostó suavemente en la cama, se posó sobre ella y comenzó a embestirla hasta llegar juntos.

Se acostó de nuevo en la cama y atrajo a, ahora, SU pelirroja hasta sí, ella calló en un sueño que parecía muy profundo, mientras Kohori se aguantaba las ganas de gritar de rabia.

- _No era virgen... _– El odio le carcomía las entrañas, pero el sueño lo superó.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado y no haya sido tan explicito al punto traumar el lemmon, aveces no me controlo G_G xDDD dejen reviews!! porfavor!! y muchas gracias a las que lo hicieron, de verdad me han animado muchos esos reviews!!

Matta nee!!


	7. Capitulo 7: ¿Lo que todos sabían?

Siento la demoraaaaaa!!!!! He estado muy ocupada, además ahora estoy de viaje y tuve que escribir el capitulo muy rápido. No me gustó mucho, lo escribí rápido y con sueño, apenas tuve internet lo escribí, así que puede que no esté tan bueno... Lo siento u____u yo creo que en unas 3 semanas más subiré el otro capitulo.

Hay un OST en una parte del capitulo, es el track 22, no puedo poner el link porque estoy apuradisima, busquenlo por favor!!! .____.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: ¿Lo que todos sabían...?  
**

-.-Línea telefónica-.-

Sí, suena divertido.

Está bien, entonces. Llamaré a los chicos para juntarnos en tu casa a las 8 de la noche.

Vale – Una chica alta ponía su dedo índice en la frente sintiéndose indecisa – Llamaré a Kohori-kun y le avisaré a Karen.

Ok, Risa, nos vemos entonces, pasaré una hora antes por tu casa para hablar

Está bien, Nobu-chan. Nos veremos. ¡Adiós!

¡Adiós!

Por el otro lado de la línea el tono de colgado sonó, Risa cerró el teléfono celular y se tiro pesadamente sobre su cama. Con lo que había pasado algunas noches atrás, sentía que beber no estaba bien, sentía que no era ella cuando bebía, que se distorsionaba bastante su personalidad.

Pensaba muchas cosas mientras reposaba su cuerpo en la cama, recordaba poco, comenzaba a ser realidad lo que soñó; olvidar tantos malos momentos, a pesar de que aún no los sacaba de su cabeza, el pecho no comprimía su corazón. Pensó en cosas tan poco importantes, que llegaba a sentirse tonta, pero, de una forma particular, se sentía aliviadísima.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama para hacerse de idea que debía ordenar el gran desastre que hallaba en su casa, aún tendría dos horas para ordenar, ya que eran las 5 de la tarde.

Se dispuso a ordenar la casa y dejarla impecable, pero no sin antes llamar a Karen y a Kohori, de modo que tomó su celular una vez más, sintiéndose insegura, aunque esto no fue impedimento para que de igual forma lo hiciese

_Tuu… Tuu… _Hacía el sonido del aparato que yacía entre la mano de la pelirroja. Por el otro lado del aparato no tardaron demasiado en contestar la llamada:

- ¿MochiMochi? – Se escuchó una vos de muchacha.

- ¡Seiko-chan!, cuánto tiempo, habla Koizumi.

- ¡¡Koizumi-sempai!! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Pues sí, me gustaría verte… Hoy en mi casa haremos una micro-fiesta con Nobu-chan, Nakao-chii, Suzuki –kun y a Chiharu-chan, ¿quieres venir tú también?

- ¡¡Pues claro!! A qué hora.

- Pues a las ocho y media en mi casa, te espero.

- Está bien, allá nos veremos, ¡Bye!

- ¡Ah! Espera, Disculpa. ¿Tienes el número de Haruka?

- Sí, te lo doy de inmediato

Risa anotó el número en una hoja de papel y colgó el teléfono, sintió pereza por un instante pero de igual modo anotó el nuevo número en su celular e hizo la llamada. Segundos más tarde sonaba la voz de un chico por el otro lado de la línea. Risa repitió con Haruka lo que hizo con Seiko-chan antes.

Finalmente, llamó a Kohori, dando por hecha su labor por el momento. Los tres invitados de la pelirroja quedaron gustosos de acudir a su casa a la hora acordada, sin embargo, Risa… por alguna razón, se sentía inquieta.

Trató de limpiar los pensamientos pesimistas de su cabeza y animarse a ordenar la casa para cuando llegaran los invitados, y éstos pudieran encontrarla, al menos, decente. Se levantó de su cama con pereza y se encaminó al patio pesadamente para coger la escoba y una pala para comenzar con la limpieza. Hizo sonar el mini componente con un CD de Umibozu, la pereza de forma casi mágica e inmediata fue reemplazada por una actitud positiva. Meneó sus caderas al son de la música y comenzó con la limpieza.

Horas más tarde, la limpieza estaba terminada. En media hora llegaría Nobu y Koizumi estaba toda sucia, tenía que bañarse. De modo que se dirigió rápidamente al baño, se sacó la ropa se miró al espejo como acostumbra, entró en la ducha y en cinco minutos estaba en su pieza secando su cuerpo.

Se dirigió hasta su armario, eligió su atuendo y se lo vistió, se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño nuevamente para maquillar sus ojos y poner un brillo en sus labios para resaltarlos sutilmente. Vio la hora de su reloj de muñeca y se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las siete, la hora acordada para juntarse con Nobu. Corrió hasta un espejo de cuerpo entero que antes había adquirido y se miró vanidosamente.

Risa lucía un pantalón de jeans negro, y una blusa de manga tres cuarto color amarilla, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, unos zapatos de franela negro con la punta blanca, un chaleco de hilo color negro terminaba de adornar su atuendo. Se tomó el pelo en una media cola que estaba hacia el costado derecho. Sus ojos maquillados con un sutil gris y delineados con lápiz negro.

Luego de mirarse tanto en el espejo, y de auto-convencerse de que estaba muy linda con ese atuendo,- ya que si no hubiese sido así se hubiera probado todo el armario- quedó conforme. Seguido sonó el timbre de la casa y salió corriendo hasta la puerta, la abrió sintiendo seguridad de que era Nobu.

¡¡Nobu-chan!! Bienvenida, entra. – La chica de alta estatura sonreía forzosamente

¿Qué pasa? - Una voz extraña le habló.

Oh, Karen. - Sintió que un soplido pasó por su espalda – Estuve toda la tarde llamándote - mintió

Sí, mi celular tenía baja la batería… - La chica sintió alivio al escuchar aquello – Estás linda, ¿vas a salir?

Sí, pues… vamos a hacer una reunión con mis amigos de la preparatoria acá, y obviamente estás invitada, ¿puedes?

¡Claro! Ya me hacía falta hacer algo aparte del trabajo

La pelinegro se dirigió felizmente a su habitación. Risa se apoyó en la puerta y la siguió con la mirada. Cada día que pasaba sentía que su amiga más rara se comportaba.

Se resignó a que aquella amistad se había marchitado.

Pensó en ir a tomar agua en la cocina pero su objetivo fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la casa. Ésta vez abrió la puerta esperando por fin encontrar a su querida amiga y lo que se encontró exageró demasiado su deseo, eran absolutamente todos los invitados, ella no entendía, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que aquella noche no podría conversar tranquilamente con la rubita.

Les dio la bienvenida y éstos entraron hasta el salón. Habían llevado cosas varias, entre ellos, dos botellas de Tequila, una de whisky, y tres de vodka. Se agregó a la lista papas fritas, maní salado, gaseosa de cola, jugo de naranja para el vodka y limón y sal para el tequila. Los hombres prepararon los tragos y las chicas depositaron la comida en bandejas. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron con la velada. Minutos más tarde salió Karen de la habitación saludando a quienes se encontraban. Acto seguido el timbre de la casa volvió a sonar.

- ¡Risaaaaaa!

- ¡Haruka! ¡¡¡No me dejas respirar!!! – Risa trataba de zafarse del abrazo de su amigo de la infancia, mientras Seiko entraba en la casa dejándolos en el lugar.

Otani miraba de reojo a la pareja. Algo había cambiado aquella noche, Risa no era la misma, pero él no sabía porque. A pesar de que Risa estuviera enojada con él, sentía que aquella noche él había pasado a ser del "montón".

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos, que comience de una vez, ¿No creen? – Dijo Koizumi cuando por fin logró quitarse a Haruka de encima.

Tragos más tarde, todos se encontraban ebrios, hablando muchas incoherencias juntas, cualquiera que los viera sentirían vergüenza ajena. Todos en el mismo estado… alguien propuso jugar a las penitencias, todos se animaron con la idea de modo que se pararon de sus asientos tambaleándose, corrieron juntos la mesa para dejar espacio a sentarse en el suelo.

- Yo compré el otro día una ruleta con penitencias variadas. – Dijo Otani - La tengo acá, usémosla.

Todos se entusiasmaron más aún. Otani se dirigió hasta su bolso gateando, sacó la ruleta de la que había hablado y la puso en medio de todos. Ésta consistía en variadas penitencias, tales como bailar, hacer cosas asquerosas, besar y cosas por el estilo. Se estaban preparando para comenzar pero el timbre de la casa los detuvo. Risa se dirigió hacia la puerta a tientas y la abrió, en el otro lado de ésta se encontraba Kohori.

- Parece que he llegado tarde… - Dijo en forma de disculpa.

- ¡No! Para nada, estamos recién comenzando – Dijeron todos al unísono.

- ¡Kohori-kun! – Dijo Risa con voz de borracha.

- Koizumi-san… - Él la quedó mirando un poco confundido.

Para sorpresa de todos, Risa se alzó un poco para atrapar los labios del chico y besarlos con ternura. Al separare, él la quedó mirando atontado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó inquisitivamente el chico.

- Esto no se compara con lo que sucedió aquella noche. – Le susurro coquetamente.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por la actitud que había tomado la chica pero quisieron hacer como que nada había pasado, de todos modos no estaban totalmente en sus cabales. Risa y Kohori se dirigieron hasta los chicos:

- Kohori-kun, estábamos pensando en jugar a las penitencias con la ruleta que tiene Otani.

- Está bien.

Estaban sentados alrededor de la botella y la Ruleta que yacían adyacentes a la otra. De izquierda a derecha, se encontraba Nakao, Suzuki, Nobu, Risa, Kohori, Karen, Chiharu, Karen, Seiko, Otani y, por último, Haruka.

La botella giraba sobre sí rápidamente, con cada vuelta disminuía las revoluciones, hasta parar completamente. La boca de la botella apuntó a Haruka, todos se rieron y pusieron la ruleta para hacerle la penitencia. La botella giraba y giraba nuevamente, la penitencia era hacer un baile.

Otani muy feliz, sintiendo que por fin se "vengaría", se levantó para poner la música que el muchacho alto tendría que bailar. Los Tetas comenzó a sonar, en especial la canción "Chica eléctrica". Haruka comenzó a bailar al son de la música sensualmente, estaba con los ojos cerrados. Comenzó a subir su playera, pero acabó de bailar diciendo "Ya está". Se dirigió hasta los chicos y éstos hicieron rodar nuevamente la botella.

Giraba y giraba, Otani sentía nerviosismo, de cierta forma la quería besar nuevamente, pero al haber visto el beso que ella le dio al mechonudo, con él le llamaba, un sentimiento de confusión inundo su mente, o por lo menos, lo poco que quedaba de ella. De igual modo rezaba para que le tocara con Koizumi.

La botella aún giraba pero las revoluciones de ésta casi acababan, al momento de parar, la "boca" de la botella apuntó a Otani, sorprendiéndolo, ya era la cuarta vez que a él le tocaba participar, aunque el resto de los chicos no se quedaban atrás. Todos gritaron. A esas horas, el etíl había arrasado con el cuerpo de todos. Una vez más, hicieron dar vuelta la botella ésta vez para que el destino decidiera la penitencia de Otani. Para su suerte, según él, la botella apuntó la penitencia "Beso", su corazón se sobresaltó, llenándolo de ilusión, un color carmesí tiñó levemente sus mejillas, haciéndolo poner nervioso. La botella volvió a girar para elegir la persona con la cual él tenía que besarse, en las reglas del juego… el género daba igual, Otani al recordar esto se puso aún más nervioso y ansioso.

La botella estaba a punto de parar, se acercaba más y más a su objetivo, pasó por Suzuki… Nobu… Risa!, no paró, continuó girando lentamente apunto a Kohori, Karen.

- ¡Karen-chan! – Gritó Risa un tanto desilusionada, pasando desapercibida.

- Oh… me tocó con Karen – Agregó el castaño tratando de ocultar su desgano.

Los chicos mencionados se pararon en el centro del círculo humano, Otani se acercó lentamente a los labios de la chica, elevándose unos centímetros para alcanzarlos. Risa miraba con detenida atención la escena que le brindaba su ex novio. Al momento de que Los chicos juntaron sus labios un recuerdo se vino a la mente de Risa. (Track 22)

Al llegar al aeropuerto, La chica de pelo rojizo paró en seco buscando al chico de sus pensamientos. Movía la cabeza de derecha a izquierda. Recordó que la noche anterior ella lo llamó para quedar en un lugar. Era la puerta número 4 de la sección nacional. Corrió hasta el lugar y vio los cabellos cobrizos de su chico, sólo diez metros y se despediría. Corrió y al estar dos metros de Otani y se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa; Otani apresaba pasionalmente los labios de un chica que parecía ser mucho más linda que la "pobre" Risa, como ella misma solía llamarse a veces en forma de broma.

Ahora Risa lo entendía todo. Aquella chica era Karen, no sabía si los demás lo sabían, no estaba segura de nada, se sentía muy confundida. Seguía mirando por segunda vez el beso, pero no pudo soportarlo y se levantó agresivamente del suelo moviendo algunas cosas y botando la botella de Tequila que aún quedaba. Otani se apartó de Karen, los chicos fijaron su miraba en Risa y las chicas, sin incluir a Karen, salieron tras Koizumi preocupadas…

Se acercaron corriendo y Nobu posó su mano en el hombro de la chica en forma de apoyo. Risa lo esquivó rencorosa y agresivamente. Las quedó mirando inquisitivamente.

- ¿Ustedes sabían?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó cínicamente Nobu.

- ¡No te hagas! Que era Karen con quien me engañaba Otani. –

- Sí…

-Sí…

- Sí…

Risa se desesperó, ¿porqué sus amigas le hicieron esto?. Se apartó de ellas, se tiró pesadamente en el césped y tapó su cara con las manos.

Continuará…

* * *

Espero las haya dejado conformes... ._________________. estoy muy apenada, ya ha pasado más de un mes... lo siento mucho de verdad. Dejen Reviews por favor!!!

Gracias a todos por los reviews anteriores!! n_____n


	8. Capitulo 8: Un relajo

Hola! Bueno, hace un tiempo, un mes más o menos subi el capitulo 8, pero lo borré.

Me fui de intercambio en abril y volvi en julio, en el pais escribi un capitulo y ese fué el que subí,pero luego de leerlo, me di cuenta que era un asco y leyendo de nuevo el fanfic, el archivo que estaba en mi pc, recordé que antes de irme ya había escrito el capitulo 8, que es el que estoy subiendo ahora.

Siento tanto la demora! lo siento muchisimo, he estado tan ocupada porque tenia uqe ponerme al día con el colegio, lo cual me ha costado bastante.

Estoy trabajando con el capitulo 9 ya. Espero poderlo subir pronto. Ojalá les gusté este capitulo.

Capitulo 8: Un relajo

_- ¿Ustedes sabían?_

_- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó cínicamente Nobu._

_- ¡No te hagas! Que era Karen con quien me engañaba Otani. –_

_- Sí…_

_-Sí…_

_- Sí…_

_Risa se desesperó, ¿porqué sus amigas le hicieron esto?. Se apartó de ellas, se tiró pesadamente en el césped y tapó su cara con las manos._

- Risa-chan, hay muchas cosas que tu desconoces. Si nos dejaras expl...

- Oh! Claro que me di cuenta que hay cosas que desconozco! Es obvio, ¿no creen? – Interrumpió a Chiharu

- Risa debes tranquilizarte. Creo que esto debemos hablarlo... – Dijo Nobu nerviosa

- No quiero hablar ni una mierda con ustedes. – Risa las observó con una fulminante mirada.

Se dirigió hasta dentro de la casa.

Los chicos al verla se petrificaron, ella los fulminó con la mirada. Se acercó a ellos caminando con paso rápido y seguro. Paró justo en frente de ellos. No sabía que decir o hacer, de modo que se lanzó a llorar de nuevo. Nakao al verla en aquel estado, tambaleándose se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos. Koizumi quiso alejarse pero él no se lo permitió.

Luego de varios forcejeos de los dos, ella cedió. No se dio cuenta cuando cayó en un sueño.

Esa noche había estado bien, o así ella lo suponía, al despertar a la mañana siguiente. No entendía muy bien, ni recordaba muchas cosas, pero de algo estaba segura; estaba completamente sola. Salió de su pieza y en el living se encontró con Karen, quien la miró entristecida. A los pies de la pelinegro se encontraban las maletas.

Koizumi la miró fríamente, suponiendo lo que sucedería. Omitiendo las palabras se dirigió lentamente y sobándose las sienes hasta la cocina, acto seguido dio media vuelta y miró a Karen sin cambiar la mirada anterior.

- ¿Éso es todo? – Le dijo indiferentemente, mirandola a los ojos.

Cabizbaja, Karen se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Risa sólo se quedó parada en el lugar sin decir o hacer algo.

- ¿Ya terminaste? – Le dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

- No. ¿Podriamos conversar?

- Muchas cosas debemos conversar, hoy no estoy de humor. No creas que te tengo rencor o algo, sólo es raro que tú me abraces...

- Entiendo. En fin... me marcho, dejé todo en orden. Cuando estés lista para conversar, llámame.

- Está bien...

Karen le miró por última vez y se alejó de ella, cerrando la puerta. Risa desde adentro sintió un auto partir. Se tranquilizó. No entendía muy bien las cosas, no entendía muchas cosas. Quiso despejar su mente, de modo que fue a prepararse una taza de café y se sentó en la pequeña mesa que yacía en el centro de su cocina. Trato acordarse de lo sucedido la noche anterior, trató de ordenar sus recuerdos, cosa que fue imposible.

Al terminar, lavó su tasa, la guardó y se dirigió hasta la ducha. Mojó su cuerpo y comenzó a mirarlo desde la altura de sus ojos, dándose cuenta que tenía uno que otro moretón en las piernas y que al caer el agua sobre su cabeza, había un sector que se sentía adolorido. Hizo caso omiso a esto y en su cabello hechó el shampoo, masajeó su cabeza lentamente para crear espuma.

Al sentir que su cabellera estaba totalmente limpia, sacó la espuma del shampoo completamente y prosiguió a echarse el acondicionador, masajeo otra vez dejando su cabello cremoso y lo dejó reposar, mientras que, lentamente, pasaba sobre su piel una esponja con jabón. Al verse totalmente lista, se enjuagó completamente.

Secó su cuerpo lenta y pesadamente. Hecho la crema hidratante y prosiguió a vestirse. Su atuendo, ésta vez, era un jean negro, un Strap-less blanco completamente y un poleron gris oscuro. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero y quedó conforme. Maquilló sutilmente sus ojos, al punto de que éste no se notaba. Tomó su bolso y salió de la casa sin rumbo alguno. No es que le importara su rumbo, de todos modos.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, pensaba en muchas cosas, tantas que llegaba a confundirse. "_Anoche estaba Kohori-kun también."_ – Pensó. Creyó que a lo mejor él podría saber algo, de modo que se dirigió corriendo hasta Ikebe pero él no se encontraba trabajando. Volvió a correr sin parar hasta la casa de éste.

Paró en seco en la puerta de Kohori, y dudosa tocó el timbre de la casa. Al escuchar el sonido de éste su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido por el nerviosismo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y de ella salió una señora mayor.

-Qué desea?

- Soy Koizumi Risa, buenos días. Se encontrará Kohori-kun.

- Claro que sí, adelante.

Risa se adentró en la casa tímidamente. La señora que parecía ser madre del chico, le dijo que esperara en el sofá mientras lo llamaba.

Minutos más tarde, por la entrada del living de la casa aparece Kohori con el pelo desarmado y

pijamas. Al ver que era Risa su visita, se asombró. Se quedaron mirándo un momento, el cual se hizo eterno para ambos...

- Eh... – Se rasca la cabeza – ¿¡Hola!

- Hola – Le sonrió amablemente – Necesito hablar contigo, ¿podríamos salir?

- ¡Claro! Enseguida vengo.

Kohori se dirigió rápidamente a su pieza y en 5 minutos estaba listo. Juntos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a un restorán de comida rápida para poder conversar más tranquilos. En el camino no emitieron palabra alguna, aunque no sentían que fuera necesario.

Llegados al lugar, se sentaron en la primera mesa que estaba disponible, uno al frente del otro y Risa apoyó su mentón en las manos. Lo quedó mirando. Él se sentía algo incomodo, pero sentía que la mirada de ella no lo culpaba de nada.

- Y, dime ¿De qué querías hablar?

- Está claro porqué, ¿no? – Sonrió dulcemente.

- Risa yo...

- ¿Tu sabías? – Fué interrumpido por la pelirroja.

- Me enteré anoche...

- Como sabía... Kohori... – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - Necesito, debo... saber qué pasó

- Ayer los chicos, camino a mi casa, me contaron lo que pasó, yo no soy el indicado para hablar del tema, Koizumi-san

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ellos no tienen toda la culpa, creo...

- ¿Perdón?

- Es algo que debes hablar con ellos, deberías darles la oportunidad... aunque sea...

- Sí... Tienes razón. La verdad es que también quería disculparme.

- No te preocupes, Koizumi-san. Está todo bien. ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos lo ocurrido y disfrutamos de éste día juntos?

- Me parece bien.

Una mesera se acercó a la pareja y tomó su pedido. Risa optó por un helado y Kohori por una hamburguesa. Comieron tranquilamente sin decir palabra, se limitaban a mirar los ojos del otro.

Cuando se vieron acabados, pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron caminando hasta un parque cerca del restaurant. Se sentaron en una banca.

- Aquella noche... Yo... – Se sintió apenada. – Lo recuerdas, ¿no?

- Como olvidarla. Risa, hay algo en lo que he estado pensado en éstos días.. No sé cómo decirlo...

- ¡Encuentra el modo! – Dijo Risa ansiosa.

- Eres hermosa. Me gustas enserio, como sospecho que ya suponías. Me gusta todo de ti. Luego de pensarlo... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Risa ante aquella declaración y petición se sorprendió de sobremanera, nunca se le pasó por la mente algo como aquello, pero sintió una felicidad inmensa. Le quedó mirando de forma atontada y cerró los ojos dándole entender a Kohori que estaba pensandolo. Se puso nervioso y su ansiedad aumento en un doscientos por ciento.

- ¿Yo te gusto? ¿Tú me gustas? Entonces, ¿cual es el problema? – Se lanzó Risa a contestar.

Kohori la abrazo, casi estrujándola. La separó unos centímetros de su cuerpo y le dio un beso con ternura. Ella lo correspondió gustosamente. Al separarse rieron de nervios, pero también de mucha felicidad. ¿Sería que ahora Risa había encontrado a la persona indicada? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que sería feliz al lado de aquel chico extrovertido.

El sonido del celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sobresaltada se soltó del abrazo de su, ahora, novio, y sacó el celular de su bolso, contestó sin ver el numero de quien la llamaba.

- ¿Diga?

- Risa, Hola, ¿¡estás bien! – Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba la vos de Nobu sobresaltada

- Ah, Nobu... Sí, estoy bien..

- ¡Risa debemos conversar! Juntemonos todos hoy en Barceló's Bar a las ocho de la noche

- Ok, nos vemos.

- ¡Excelente! ¡Adiós!

Risa colgó sin despedirse y guardó rápidamente el celular. Miró a Kohori quien le escrutaba con la mirada. Ella bufó. Él la miró socarronamente y la besó. Ella correspondió el beso y cerró los ojos. Se sentía cómoda con él a su lado, pero ella sabía que no era como con Otani.

El besó terminó y se miraron, él le sonrió dulcemente y ella le sonrió de vuelta. Kohori le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que se fueran del lugar. Koizumi tomó sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar de la mano, ella no sabía a donde quería ir el muchacho, sólo lo siguió, sin preguntar.

Dieron la vuelta en una esquina y se encontraron con el centro comercial. Entraron en éste caminando tranquilamente.

- Koizumi-san, ¿vamos a por un helado?

- Kohori-kun, estoy muy satisfecha. Quizá después

- Está bien. – Le sonrió

Salieron del centro comercial ya que no tenían panorama en éste. Siguieron caminando, los dos seguían al otro, pero ni uno de los dos tenía rumbo. Él le ofreció ir a la casa de ella, que cocinaran y luego vieran alguna pelicula. Ella aceptó gustosa.

Se dirigieron hasta la casa de la pelirroja caminando lentamente.

Al llegar al lugar de destino, Risa abrió la puerta, al entrar se sentaron en el sofá sin emitir palabra. La verdad es que no habían dicho algo en todo el camino, pero qué más daba, al parecer no lo necesitaban.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y su mente se trasladó a la noche anterior.

_Karen entró en la sala y saludó a los chicos que se encontraban en ella. _– No me habia dado cuenta antes – _Los invitados la saludaron, con deje de frialdad en sus miradas y en sus palabras. – _Quizá... – _Karen se sentó en uno de los asientos, se notaba su incomodidad - _Debí haberme fijado... – _Los chicos le lanzaron una mirada que le decía que se fuera del lugar – _Mierda...

-¡Koizumi-san!

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué pasó?

- Creo que te quedaste dormida, ¿estás bien?

- Si, supongo...

- Estabas diciendo cosas...

- Kohori... me di cuenta de algunas cosas de anoche...

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Los chicos la miraron muy feo cuando ella entró en la sala...

- No recuerdo...

- No me había fijado...

- Está bien, vamos a cocinar y luego tienes que ir donde Nobu.

La chica se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hasta la cocina acompañada de su novio. Planearon cuál sería el menú de ese día; Guisado de carney de acompañamiento arroz. Sacaron los materiales para prepararlo y comenzaron con la labor.

Al terminar, sirvieron los platos y comenzaron a comer, sin decir palabra alguna.

Risa miró en su reloj la hora, eran las cuatro de la tarde. Se apresuró en comer, frente a la mirada confusa de su novio. Él al verla tan apurada, se apresuró también a terminar la comida. Cuando ambos terminaron su plato, se dirigieron hasta la cocina a dejar los cubiertos y la loza. Kohori se disponía a lavar cuando Risa lo detuvo.

- Tenemos poco tiempo... luego lavaré yo. – Le dijo la chica abrazándolo por la espalda

Se dirigieron en medio de un beso hasta el living y se sentaron ahí, sin romper el beso. Agitados, luego de unos minutos, lo rompieron. El chico le acarició la mejilla derecha con su dedo pulgar y la volvió a besar. Entre besos le decía - _Quiero hacerte mía, de nuevo – _Risa se sonrojó ante las palabras del chico, asustada se levantó del sillón dejándolo, prácticamente, besando solo.

Le guiño un ojo y le sacó la lengua mientras obligaba al parpado a quedarse abajo con el dedo índice. Él la miró y bufó molesto. Ella se dirigió corriendo a la habitación cerrando la puerta sonoramente, sin dejarlo entrar. Se estaba comportando como una chica traviesa de tan sólo tres años, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Pasados unos minutos, abrió la puerta lentamente y él la estaba esperando al otro lado de ésta riéndose a carcajada limpia. Ella se sentía confundida, estúpida, pero él se reía y eso la enojaba.

- Qué pasó – Dijo el chico entre carcajadas

- Eres un estúpido, no creas que porque noches anteriores hicimos el amor ahora será igual.

- Está bien, está bien. Hagamos otra cosa entonces.

Rápidamente fueron hasta la cocina y comenzaron a limpiar las cosas que antes habían usado para almorzar. Ya eran las cinco y media de la tarde, y Risa en unas horas más debía encontrarse con su amiga...

Espero les haya gustado, lo hayan disfrutado. Reclamos, sugerencias o lo que sea, haganmelas saber por reviews.


End file.
